


О пользе цианидов

by Nagini_snake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Detectives, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Весной тысяча восемьсот девяносто второго года в Университетском Колледже Лондона в лаборатории неорганической химии во время занятия был отравлен один из студентов. Дело о жестоком убийстве предстоит расследовать инспектору Скотланд-Ярда Тобиасу Макферсону и его стажеру Гарри Поттеру.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О пользе цианидов

**Author's Note:**

> Немагическое AU. POV. Действие происходит в викторианской Англии. За вдохновение спасибо сэру Артуру Конану Дойлу. Мои только тараканы. Фик написан на челлендж «Big Bang-2013» на Астрономической Башне. Бета: Chim-era

Весной тысяча восемьсот девяносто второго года я, Гарри Джеймс Поттер, к огромному моему удовольствию, был принят стажером в Скотланд-Ярд, но произошедшие вскоре события привели к тому, что спустя всего несколько месяцев по ряду этических причин я оставил службу, приобретя взамен неплохо кормящую меня и по сей день профессию частного детектива. В тот период непосредственным моим куратором числился молодой, но уже достаточно опытный инспектор Тобиас Макферсон, пышные рыжие усы которого до сих пор с завистью поминаются всеми поклонниками растительности на лице, несмотря на то, что носитель их к настоящему моменту, к моему великому сожалению, мертв. 

***

– Вы закончили оформление отчета, Поттер? – близоруко сощурился Макферсон, пытаясь с высоты своего немалого роста разобрать мой не самый аккуратный почерк. 

– Переписываю последнюю страницу ваших заметок по делу грабителя из Уайтчепела, – я улыбнулся. – Сэр, вам все-таки стоит заказать очки. 

– Чепуха, Поттер! – отмахнулся инспектор, хотя по дрогнувшим уголкам губ было видно, что он доволен моей заботой. – У меня нет никаких проблем. К тому же очки чертовски неудобны в использовании: постоянно пачкаются, съезжают с носа, да и бегать с этими стекляшками на лице неловко. 

Поправив собственные очки на переносице, я улыбнулся, признавая поражение в так толком и не начатом споре, и инспектор уже собрался продолжить свой путь, как вдруг лицо его озарила какая-то мысль.

– Знаете что, мой друг? – он хлопнул меня по плечу. – Допишете после, а пока одевайтесь и поезжайте со мной. Похоже, назревает прелюбопытнейшее дельце в Университетском Колледже Лондона, где около двух часов назад в лаборатории неорганической химии был найден мертвым один из студентов. Пока не ясно случайность это или убийство, но престиж этого уважаемого учебного заведения столь важен, а стиль письма, отправленного в полицию самим сэром Уильямом Рэмзи* говорит об исключительной степени его взволнованности, так что нельзя терять ни минуты. Питерс уже поймал двуколку, и поскольку кроме меня ехать до выяснения обстоятельств никто не собирается, то место найдется, а обследование столь нетривиального места преступления станет для вас недурной практикой.

***

До места преступления мы добрались не более чем за пятнадцать минут. Основной кампус колледжа, в котором как раз и располагалась кафедра химии, крыльями своими, как заботливая мать-наседка, обнимал расширенную часть Гауер-стрит, и, несмотря на свою небольшую высоту, производил впечатление строения поистине монументального. 

Тяжелая парадная дверь вела в просторный холл, где нас, судя по всему, довольно давно ожидал слуга. Узнав, что мы и есть те самые джентльмены из Скотланд-Ярда, которых ему поручено встречать, он поклонился и провел нас по широкой мраморной лестнице на второй этаж, прямо в кабинет профессора Рэмзи. Не по статусу хозяина небольшое, хорошо освещенное помещение было практически от пола до потолка отделано панелями из светлого ясеня. На многочисленных полках стояли вперемежку толстые тома в темных переплетах, замысловатые химические установки и не менее причудливые емкости с цветными растворами и порошками, а в центре был размещен очень большой письменный стол, поверхность которого, похоже, совсем недавно была затянута новой кожей, но уже успела в паре мест прохудиться. 

Сидевший за столом и, казалось, полностью погруженный в чтение профессор Уильям Рэмзи сейчас же легко поднялся нам навстречу. Худощавый и сутулый, возраста совершенно неопределенного, он был темноволос и имел аккуратные усики, а черты его подвижного и живого лица выдавали человека нервного и вспыльчивого. Сейчас же он и вовсе выглядел взволнованным в крайней степени. 

– Джентльмены, как хорошо, что вы наконец прибыли, – Рэмзи протянул нам руку, и мы по очереди горячо пожали ее.

– Тобиас Макферсон, инспектор Скотланд-Ярда, Гарри Поттер, младший стажер, – представил нас обоих мой начальник и, не дожидаясь приглашения от хозяина кабинета, направился к стоявшим у стены стульям для посетителей, взял два крайних и подставил к столу напротив кресла Рэмзи. Усевшись с максимальным комфортом сам, он кивком позвал нас присоединиться.

Профессор, похоже, вообще не обратил никакого внимания на наглость сыщика, напротив, кивнул с покорностью первокурсника и уселся на свое место.

– Вы, полагаю, видите, насколько сильно я выбит из колеи случившимся происшествием, если вообще можно назвать этим невыразительным словом смерть одного из моих студентов, пусть и не самого выдающегося из них. Когда мне только сообщили, я полагал данное событие несчастным случаем – из тех, что в нашей науке хоть и невероятно редки, но все-таки происходят. Однако около часа назад я имел разговор с одним из моих преподавателей, мистером Снейпом, и его мнение в корне не совпадает с моим предположением, а поскольку этим утром студенты работали в лаборатории под его руководством и, по его словам, он подробнейшим образом осмотрел место происшествия, то у меня нет повода усомниться в данном умозаключении. В компетенции Северуса Снейпа я не сомневаюсь, джентльмены, хотя человек он необычайно сложный. Впрочем, думаю, по роду занятий вам приходилось сталкиваться с людьми всех сортов.

Я уже открыл свой новенький блокнот и строчил вовсю, то и дело слюнявя карандаш, инспектор же, по-птичьи склонив голову, внимательно слушал эмоциональную и сбивчивую речь именитого профессора. 

– Сэр Рэмзи, вы забываете о том, что вся информация, которой мы обладаем на данный момент, почерпнута нами из вашего же письма, по сути дела не содержащего абсолютно никаких сведений. 

– Действительно, – виновато улыбнулся глава кафедры. – Я совершенно не в себе и прошу меня извинить, господа. Я сейчас же исправлюсь. 

Макферсон удовлетворенно кивнул и только теперь достал из внутреннего кармана плаща и раскрыл на чистой странице свою толстенную записную книжку в полопавшемся на углах переплете цвета черного шоколада. Вверху листа уже было выведено его твердой рукой и дважды подчеркнуто заглавие: смерть в УКЛ**. 

Сэр Рэмзи сплел пальцы в замок, глубоко вздохнул и приступил к изложению недавних событий:

– Этим утром группа студентов третьего курса под руководством своего преподавателя мистера Северуса Снейпа приступила к работе в лаборатории номер два-двенадцать, в ходе которой они имели дело с рядом опасных и токсичных реактивов, однако, по словам мистера Снейпа, ни один из них при случайном вдыхании или попадании внутрь не мог вызвать у человека той реакции, которую изумленные свидетели наблюдали часом позже. Через час, как я уже сказал, основная часть процессов была завершена и, оставив студентов следить за ходом дистилляции, преподаватель ненадолго покинул лабораторию…

– Должностные инструкции позволяют оставлять студентов в одиночестве? – сейчас же прервал профессора Макферсон.

– Теоретически он не должен был, – тяжело вздохнул руководитель института, – но на деле это у нас обычная практика. Молодые люди на третьем курсе уже достаточно взрослые и обладают немалым опытом практической деятельности, многие из них давно ведут собственные исследования и публикуются в довольно солидных изданиях, так что большой беды в кратковременных отлучках преподавательского состава мы никогда не видели. Все мы люди, ведь вы понимаете, – не отрывая локтей от стола, он развел ладонями. – Очевидно, что с нынешнего момента эта традиция претерпит корректировку.

– Вот как. Обычная практика, значит, – задумчиво протянул инспектор. – Если версия об убийстве подтвердится, то, полагаю, мы можем заключить, что преступник рассчитывал на отлучку руководителя, планируя свои действия, нет так ли? Что ж, перед осмотром места преступления нам хотелось бы услышать о том, как факт убийства был обнаружен.

– Я могу лишь изложить вам рассказ мистера Снейпа. По его словам, в момент отлучки он находился в помещении, соседствующем с лабораторией, в которой произошла трагедия. Услышав звон посуды и несколько громких выкриков, он со всех ног поспешил к студентам, и глазам его открылась следующая картина: взволнованные и испуганные молодые люди столпились вокруг корчащегося на полу сокурсника. Это и был несчастный Тревор Смит. Опустившись на колени возле страдающего юноши, мистер Снейп тотчас же обнаружил валяющуюся рядом с его правой ладонью открытую флягу и, понюхав остатки почти полностью вытекшего на пол содержимого, сразу ощутил резкий запах синильной кислоты или какого-то из цианидов. Полагаю, точный анализ сотрудники Скотланд-Ярда произведут самостоятельно. Он сразу попытался оказать пострадавшему помощь, но времени для такого отравления прошло уже непозволительно много, да и доза, по мнению Северуса Снейпа, была слишком велика, чтобы оставить хоть какой-то шанс на успешное спасение отравленного.

Услышав последние слова, инспектор оживился:

– Выходит, отравитель должен был разбираться в химии или медицине, чтобы знать, что кратковременного отсутствия преподавателя на своем месте и выбранной им концентрации яда должно хватить, чтобы все свершилось достаточно быстро?

– Мне больно давать вам утвердительный ответ, поскольку он, несомненно, бросает подозрение на моих студентов, но, полагаю, что это должно быть именно так. 

– Ясно, – Макферсон послюнявил карандаш и резко черкнул что-то в своей пухлой записной книжке. – Известно, что было во фляге? Я имею в виду, в какой напиток был подмешан яд.

– Алкоголь, – нехотя ответил сэр Рэмзи. – И предупреждая возможный вопрос: нет, употребляющие спиртное студенты в нашем колледже – практика не совсем обычная. Однако, своенравный, беспутный и лишенный всяких принципов Смит всегда был из породы людей, начисто игнорирующих не только правила, но и здравый смысл. Однажды с ним уже приключилась история, когда из-за своей тяги к крепким напиткам, он едва не лишился зрения, но тогда все закончилось благополучно. Он был сложным учеником – безответственным и нахальным, что, впрочем, нередко бывает свойственно сиротам, унаследовавшим немалое состояние. В прошлые годы недурные академические успехи этого юноши позволяли нам отчасти закрывать глаза на его выходки, но в этом учебном году он бездельничал весь первый семестр и до сих пор не сумел получить проходных баллов за два из пяти экзаменов, что сдавал его курс месяц назад. Если бы он не справился с ними в течение следующей недели, то без сомнения был бы отчислен.

– Это интересно, – настроение Тобиаса Макферсона улучшалось на глазах, как и всегда, когда дело обещало быть менее банальным, чем те истории, с которыми нам обычно случается сталкиваться. Я совершенно не мог понять, что же такого занятного он усмотрел в плохой успеваемости несчастного студента, но собирался подумать об этом позже.

– Что ж, – инспектор хлопнул себя по коленям и легко поднялся на ноги, – думаю, нам пора приступить к осмотру места преступления и сделать собственные выводы вместо того чтобы выслушивать чужие. Надеюсь, там все осталось на своих местах, профессор?

– Разумеется. Только накрыли тканью труп, но ничего не перемещали.

– Участники трагедии нас, надеюсь, тоже ожидают?

– Да, конечно. Студентам выделили аудиторию неподалеку, а мистер Снейп у себя.

– Отлично, – Макферсон пожал сэру Рэмзи руку. – Рад знакомству, пусть и по такому прискорбному поводу. Через час в колледж должен подъехать доктор Джеффри Джефферсон, один из наших главных специалистов по ядам, и если можно организовать его встречу и проводить после на место преступления, то это было бы просто замечательно. Пойдемте в лабораторию, Поттер, – получив от главы института заверение, что врача непременно проводят, инспектор посчитал нужным позвать меня за собой, несмотря на то, что я уже распахнул перед ним ведущую в коридор дверь.

– Если будет необходимость, вы всегда можете зайти ко мне, – проговорил вдогонку профессор. – Не думаю, что у меня сегодня будет возможность раньше ночи покинуть колледж. 

***

Лаборатория два-двенадцать совершенно нелогично располагалась на первом этаже, что мы с Макферсоном обнаружили только после того, как исследовали все помещения второго, включая лаборантские клетушки и кладовые. 

Тяжелую резную дверь в лабораторию нам открыл закрепленный за данной дисциплиной лаборант, но, проведя внутрь, сразу исчез в коридоре.

– Я приглашу мистера Снейпа, господа, – пробормотал он уже из-за двери, и я сразу понял, что этот крепкий на вид мужчина средних лет отчаянно боится еще раз увидеть оставленный в лаборатории труп. Впрочем, в чем-то я его понимал: стоило Макферсону наклониться и откинуть грязно-серую мятую ткань с убитого, как кровь застыла у меня в жилах. Перекошенное муками испытанных перед кончиной страданий когда-то несомненно привлекательное молодое лицо наводило истинный ужас, стиснутые в кулаки побелевшие пальцы свидетельствовали либо о невыносимой боли, либо о сотрясавших тело судорогах, либо о том и другом сразу.

– Так-так, – пробормотал под нос Макферсон и опустился на колени возле тела. Его ловкие белые пальцы с широкими ногтями быстро начали исследовать погибшего юношу, обследуя карманы жилета и брюк. С трудом разжав плотно стиснутые предсмертной агонией челюсти, инспектор склонился еще ниже и повел носом. – Понюхайте, Поттер.

Поборов легкое отвращение, я опустился на колени и практически коснулся кончиком носа побелевших губ покойника.

– Сильно пахнет перегаром, сэр, – отрапортовал я, – полагаю, что такого интенсивного запаха не было бы от пары глотков из этой фляги. Видимо, студент был уже ощутимо пьян во время выполнения лабораторной работы и мог не заметить момента, когда его флягу взяли, чтобы подмешать яд, равно как не заметить резкого запаха самого яда, – я поднял с пола флягу и поднес к носу, – который, несомненно, присутствует. 

– Отлично сказано, Поттер! О, – неожиданно воскликнул Макферсон, запуская руку под бок покойному Смиту и осторожно вытягивая из-под складок выправившейся из брюк сорочки разбитый шприц. – Это интересно, Поттер, и совершенно меняет уже начавшую формироваться в моей голове картину произошедшего. Надо будет попросить Джефферсона осмотреть тело на предмет следа от инъекции, чтобы определить, куда конкретно было введено содержимое этого шприца. 

– Оно не было введено, – прозвучал за нашими спинами глубокий мужской голос. Мы с инспектором синхронно вздрогнули и развернулись. В дверях лаборатории стоял высокий и поразительно худой человек с длинными совершенно черными волосами, крупным и острым, каким-то слегка карикатурным носом и глубоко посаженными глазами, настолько темными, что границу между зрачком и радужкой, мне кажется, было бы совершенно невозможно разглядеть даже если смотреть на него в упор. 

– Мистер Снейп, я полагаю? – первым опомнился Макферсон.

Вошедший резко кивнул и пожал протянутую поднявшимся с колен инспектором руку, не обратив на меня ровным счетом никакого внимания, от чего мне вдруг стало неожиданно обидно. 

– Мой стажер, мистер Гарри Поттер, – представил меня начальник, словно почувствовав охватившее меня настроение. Снейп безразлично кивнул. – Так вы говорите, что шприц не имеет отношение к убийце?

– К убитому имеет, к убийце – нет. Шприц мой. Когда ваш врач исследует его, то обязательно обнаружит следы азотистокислого натрия на стенках. Это неплохой антидот к цианидам, однако доза, которую получил юноша, насколько я могу заключить, была слишком велика. Я успел только набрать раствор, а его сердце уже остановилось.

– Так вы абсолютно уверены, что ядом был цианид? – приподнял бесцветную бровь Макферсон, от чего его розоватое веснушчатое лицо приобрело слегка комичное выражение, и это так явно позабавило мистера Снейпа, что мне даже стало за инспектора обидно. 

– Разумеется. Совершенно уникальный запах, абсолютно типичная симптоматика, – отрезал химик. Он, похоже, не понимал, о чем тут вообще можно говорить.

– Так вы врач или преподаватель химии? – я был готов поклясться, что инспектор уже возненавидел этого странноватого типа. Несмотря на кажущееся добродушие, безобидность и даже простоту Макферсона, люди часто попадали к нему в немилость и потом жестоко от того страдали. 

– Я куда большее, – фыркнул Снейп и уселся на круглый деревянный табурет, стоящий прямо рядом с головой Смита. Мертвец по соседству его явно не смущал. Это могло быть чертой характера, но также давало повод для появления подозрений на его счет. – Джентльмены, если у вас есть ко мне вопросы, то прошу. Если же это все, позвольте вас покинуть, меня ожидает огромное количество незаконченных экспериментов.

В эту самую секунду в лабораторию заглянул седой краснолицый человечек в пенсне и, заметив нас, приветственно вскрикнул. Это и был долгожданный врач-консультант Скотланд-Ярда Джеффри Джефферсон.

– Идите, мистер Снейп, – неприятным тоном отчеканил инспектор, – мы к вам зайдем через полчаса. Лаборатория расположена рядом, верно? – получив утвердительный ответ, он проводил тяжелым взглядом удаляющуюся сухую фигуру химика. – Какой неприятный тип. Сюда, Джефферсон, прошу вас.

***

Через три четверти часа, получив от доктора Джефферсона предварительное, но довольно уверенное подтверждение версии Снейпа и дождавшись констеблей и коронера, которые увезли тело Тревора Смита, мы вышли в рекреацию и направились в соседнее помещение, чтобы закончить разговор с химиком. 

– Постойте! – плотный темноволосый юноша, надежно скрываемый до этого момента широким простенком, отделился от грязно-синей стены и сделал к нам неуверенный шаг. – Вы ведь из полиции, верно? – не уверенный в этом, он вопросительно оглядел нас обоих, удивляясь, очевидно, отсутствию вот уже шесть с лишним десятилетий знакомой любому лондонцу синей форменной одежды с номерком на высоком кожаном воротнике. 

– Верно, – кивнул я. 

– Инспектор Макферсон и стажер Поттер – как раз те два сорта сотрудников Скотланд-Ярда, что имеют право появляться в штатском, – догадавшись о причине недоумения юноши, пояснил мой начальник. – А вы?

– Невилл Лонгботтом. Я однокурсник этого… – он помялся пару мгновений, подбирая слово, но так, кажется, и не нашелся, – убитого, в общем. 

– Вы хотели сообщить нам какую-то информацию? – оживился Макферсон, тут же распахнув блокнот.

– Нет, сэр, – отчего-то испугался Лонгботтом, и на его пухлых щеках вспыхнули красные пятна. – Напротив, я так потрясен произошедшим и совсем не могу понять, кто из дорогих моему сердцу друзей мог решиться на такое. Есть ли у вас уже подозреваемые, инспектор?

– Вас это не касается, – сейчас же нахмурился Макферсон, переходя от тона оживленного к явному подозрению, зазвеневшему в его звучном баритоне. – Здесь не ваше дело задавать вопросы, а мое. Уже совсем скоро я зайду к вам и вашим сокурсникам, мистер Лонгботтом, а сейчас прошу дать нам пройти.

Быстро и испуганно кивнув, молодой человек исчез за одной из дверей, а я поднялся на цыпочки, заглядывая за плечо инспектора, чтобы увидеть, как в колонку с заглавием «Подозреваемые», тот вписывает фамилию Лонгботтом вслед за фамилией Снейп. 

***

Лаборатория два-тринадцать явно не была предназначена для работы с группой студентов, скорее для индивидуальных исследований. И сейчас в узком темном помещении с одним-единственным письменным столом, парой шкафов, набитых химической посудой и реактивами, и огромной малопонятной установкой в самом центре суетились два человека – сам Снейп и невысокий тонкий юноша с поразительно светлыми волосами и каким-то колючим взглядом светло-серых глаз.

– Ну что? – сощурился химик без всякого приветствия.

Макферсон пожал плечами:

– Доктор дал только предварительное заключение, которое совпадает с вашим, если вы хотите узнать именно это. Однако сейчас я хотел бы услышать всю историю из ваших уст, мистер Снейп. А этот молодой человек?..

– Мистер Малфой уже уходит.

– Мистер Малфой, – мягко обратился Макферсон к задержавшемуся в дверях юноше, – вы случайно не студент третьего курса?

– Так и есть, инспектор, – задумчиво и как-то очень отстраненно кивнул тот, но вдруг тряхнул длинной челкой, словно в попытке сбросить с себя оцепенение. – И да, я присутствовал сегодня во время убийства в лаборатории, если вы это хотели узнать.

– Именно это, – нахмурился мой начальник, с неопределенным выражением в глазах глядя на молодого человека. Дорого бы я дал за то, чтобы прочитать сейчас его мысли. Лично мне этот студент показался крайне неприятной личностью, несмотря на то, что он был много вежливее своего учителя. – В таком случае вам лучше остаться, мистер Малфой.

– Итак, – начал Макферсон, когда мы все не без труда разместились в небольшом помещении. – Вероятно, вы были дружны с погибшим, мистер Малфой? Были ли у Тревора Смита враги, которые могли желать юноше смерти настолько сильно, что сами решились бы ее организовать? 

– Понимаете, – практически пропел, растягивая гласные, студент, – с Тревором не дружил никто. Но и заклятых врагов он, насколько я знаю, не имел, – он помолчал пару секунд, задумавшись, но закончил куда более решительно, чем начал. – Нет, я уверен, что не было в институте ни одного человека, который пожелал бы отравить этого и без того спивающегося бедолагу.

– Так он не имел друзей из-за пристрастия к алкоголю? – уточнил Макферсон, записывая ключевые моменты разговора в свой пухлый блокнот. 

– Скорее из-за своей подлости, – по бледному лбу Малфоя пробежала морщинка, и я подумал, что, судя по выражению его лица, он, без всякого сомнения, должен был испытать глубину этой подлости на себе. 

– Малфой! – практически прорычал Снейп, заметно напрягаясь. – Не стоит говорить таких вещей о погибшем, теперь это уже не имеет никакого значения!

– Еще как имеет, мистер Снейп, – хитро сощурившись, улыбнулся Макферсон, строча в своем блокноте еще быстрее. – Теперь это может стать мотивом убийства, а значит, первостепенно важно. Говорите, мой друг, – обратился он к Малфою. Осознав, что воспрепятствовать этому разговору он не в состоянии, Снейп откинулся на спинку стула и прикрыл глаза.

– Да мне больше нечего сказать, – развел руками студент. – Мерзкая душонка была у него внутри, завистливая и беспринципная. Подставить однокурсника или даже написать чаще всего безосновательный донос на преподавателя было для Тревора делом совершенно обычным.

– Вы сказали, чаще всего? Не могли бы вы, в таком случае, поведать нам о случаях, когда покойный доносил о серьезных, а главное, имеющих под собой реальную почву вещах?

– Не мог бы. Я толком ничего не знаю, инспектор, простите, потому как совершенно не приемлю сплетни.

– А вам самому он никогда не угрожал? – голос Макферсона понизился. – Или мистеру Снейпу, например?

– Бог меня миловал, – хмыкнул юноша. – А про мистера Снейпа я знать ничего не могу – у нас не приняты приятельские отношения между студентами и преподавателями.

– Так как, мистер Снейп? – обратился инспектор к покрасневшему от с трудом сдерживаемой ярости химику. – Ничего такого не было?

– Разумеется, нет. Я скорее уволюсь, чем позволю какому-нибудь сопляку шантажировать себя, – выплюнул тот, скривившись как от только что проглоченной хины. 

– Слишком бурная реакция для человека непричастного, вам не кажется? – ухмыльнулся Макферсон. – Пожалуй, нам стоить продолжить этот разговор не здесь, а в здании полиции. Поттер, поймайте кэб и поезжайте с многоуважаемым преподавателем в Скотланд-Ярд, а я пока переговорю с остальными студентами, впрочем, не думаю, что они скажут что-то новое. Держите, – он бросил мне наручники, и я едва не упустил их от неожиданности.

– Это арест? – бесцветным голосом поинтересовался Снейп, и мне вдруг отчего-то стало чудовищно стыдно. Я не считал этого непростого и загадочного человека убийцей, но и под страхом увольнения не смог бы пока объяснить почему. 

– Пока нет, – хмыкнул мой начальник, – просто на всякий случай. Если вы едете по своей воле, то можете не надевать их.

– Разумеется, я еду по своей воле! Меня как никого другого интересует расследование убийства моего студента. Поттер, верно? – он внезапно впился взглядом в мое лицо, и сердце от неожиданности и еще чего-то необъяснимого едва не выскочило из моей груди. Я судорожно кивнул. – Пойдемте, мистер Поттер.

***

Я рассчитывал, что путешествие обратно на набережную Виктории не займет более двадцати минут, но на середине Чаринг-Кросс-роуд дорогу нам преградила доверху нагруженная бочками телега. Двое рабочих спрыгнули вниз и теперь суетились вокруг ветхого транспортного средства, пытаясь понадежней пристроить две крайних деревянных емкости, до того опасно раскачивавшихся на каждом ухабе.

Некоторое время я наблюдал за ними, лениво размышляя о своем погрузившемся в полное молчание попутчике. Его плотно сжатые губы, переплетенные замком тонкие, нервные, сплошь покрытые пятнами, оставленными химическими реактивами, пальцы, узкое чуть желтоватое лицо редко покидающего комнату человека, застывшее сейчас неподвижной маской – все эти напряженность и натянутость в облике слишком были похожи на нервное состояние арестанта, вот-вот ожидающего полного и безоговорочного разоблачения. Однако, какое-то необъяснимое чувство, упорно царапающееся на самом краешке сознания, не позволяло мне поверить в его виновность так же легко, как, похоже, это сделал Макферсон. 

– Я бы на вашем месте не стал ничего утаивать, – сам не знаю, почему я это сказал, но стоило мне только закончить предложение и взглянуть на выражение лица Снейпа, как я тут же пожалел о сказанном. Он смотрел на меня как на какую-то неразумную зверушку, необъяснимым образом попавшую с ним в одну карету, и отвечать, похоже, не собирался. Еще пару минут он с каким-то преувеличенным интересом разглядывал телегу перед нами, а потом, глубоко вздохнув, все же повернулся ко мне.

– Вам больше нечем заняться, мистер Поттер? – приподнял угольно-черную бровь Снейп, и почему-то в груди у меня от этого все замерло, и тут же стало ясно, отчего химика так позабавил тот же жест, неумело исполненный инспектором полиции и не выдерживающий никакого сравнения. 

– Как видите, – я красноречиво повел рукой в сторону так и не сдвинувшейся с нашего пути телеги. 

– Вижу, – хмыкнул Снейп. – Вот только никак не могу понять, в какой момент дал вам повод считать, что имею склонность поддерживать бессмысленные беседы.

– Вы не давали. Но я всем своим нутром чувствую, что вы знаете что-то, о чем твердо решили полиции не сообщать, а утаивание фактов – самый верный путь к виселице. 

– Я рискну, – не глядя более на меня, выплюнул Снейп и снова погрузился в молчание. 

– Когда я говорил о том, чтобы рассказать все, я не имел в виду признание в убийстве. Более подозрительным мне сейчас кажется тот же Малфой, нежели вы сами, – попытался я сгладить резкость предыдущего высказывания и вызвать этого мрачного человека хоть на какую-то дискуссию, – или Невилл Лонгботтом…

– Лонгботтом? Причем здесь этот недотепа? – на этот раз брови химика взлетели вверх в непритворном удивлении, и я едва не улыбнулся этой так обрадовавшей меня реакции. 

– Он поджидал нас с инспектором в коридоре и сделал попытку дознаться, кого мы считаем наиболее подозрительным. Но вы совсем не удивились тому, что я назвал фамилию второго юноши, не так ли? 

Во взгляде Снейпа вспыхнуло и в ту же секунду погасло выражение, которое можно было бы принять за испуг, если бы оно не было столь сиюминутным. Он передернул плечами:

– Мистера Малфоя так часто в чем-то обвиняют, что это давно перестало удивлять. Полагаю, разговор окончен? – он подбородком указал на телегу, как раз в это мгновение двинувшуюся с места. 

Я рассеянно кивнул. 

***

Снейп вот уже два часа сидел в комнате для допросов, а Макферсон так и не вернулся из Университетского колледжа, зато приезжал доктор Джефферсон и привез окончательное заключение по факту смерти Тревора Смита и содержанию ядовитых веществ во всех собранных на месте преступления образцах. 

После беглого просмотра заключения стало очевидно, что все сказанное Снейпом было истинной правдой: смерть студента произошла практически мгновенно и действительно наступила в результате приема внутрь одного из самых дешевых сортов виски, содержащего смертельную для человека концентрацию цианистого натрия, а поднятый рядом с телом шприц сохранил на стенках следы трехпроцентного водного раствора азотистокислого натрия, применяемого в качестве антидота при отравлении синильной кислотой и цианидами. 

Намереваясь начать заполнение отчета, я сел за свой стол и положил перед собой записки доктора Джефферсона, но, так и не принявшись за работу, был поглощен глубокими раздумьями. Все это, безусловно, не является гарантией невиновности Снейпа, но, так или иначе, говорит в его пользу. Зачем бы убийца стал готовить противоядие своей жертве, если куда проще было изобразить то же ошеломление, что испытывали прочие присутствующие, зачем после удачного завершения предприятия самому бить тревогу и сообщать главе института о способе и даже предполагаемой дозе яда в напитке погибшего? По мне, так это не имело никакого смысла, и я без сожаления вычеркнул химика из своего мысленного списка подозреваемых. 

Кто еще? Малфой? Этот молодой человек, несомненно, испытывал к убитому Смиту неприязнь, если не ненависть, и я ни на секунду не сомневался, что, если информация о том, что покойный промышлял шантажом, правдива, то либо сам Малфой, либо кто-то из близких ему людей, был объектом этого низкого действия. Недурно было бы узнать, с кем дружил этот молодой помощник Снейпа, впрочем, я не сомневался, что Макферсон наверняка задаст данный вопрос остальным студентам, и вскоре все прояснится. 

Остается Невилл Лонгботтом – вот кто здесь точно самая что ни на есть темная лошадка. Молодой человек выказал столь высокую степень нервозности, что случайной она быть никак не может. Логично было бы предположить, что он и есть убийца, боящийся разоблачения, но его неуравновешенная натура, по моему скромному мнению, была не способна к хладнокровным и расчетливым действиям, да к тому же в пользу Лонгботтома несомненно говорило искреннее изумление его преподавателя. Все это наводило, скорее, на мысль, что юноша знает и покрывает настоящего виновника в свершенном злодеянии.

Неплохо было бы поговорить со Снейпом еще раз, но допрашивать свидетелей серьезных преступлений без Макферсона мне пока не было разрешено уставом. Терзаемый мыслями и сомнениями я прошелся по отделу, с жадностью выпил два стакана воды, и гениальное в своей простоте решение в ту же секунду вспыхнуло в моем мозгу. Чудовищная жара в помещении, порождаемая бьющим в большие окна по-настоящему весенним солнцем, довела бы до изнеможения и за меньший срок, а Снейп уже два часа томится в тесной и душной клетушке. Наполнив стакан водой в третий раз, я отправился в комнату для допросов.

Химик сидел вполоборота к двери, в настолько расслабленной позе, насколько это позволял жесткий и неудобный стул. Бившее в окно солнце безжалостно освещало его сухую фигуру, подчеркивая абсолютную черноту густых волос и фарфоровую бледность лица. Невзирая на легкую асимметрию черт и некоторую неухоженность, я с легкостью назвал бы его человеком привлекательным, если бы не эта маска вечного недовольства и пренебрежения на лице. Он не заметил, как я вошел, а, может, только сделал вид, что не заметил. Я прокашлялся.

– Пить хотите?

Он бросил на меня резкий колючий взгляд, несомненно, собираясь отвергнуть щедрое предложение, но, видимо, жажда настолько измучила его, что сил на это Снейп в себе не нашел.

– Спасибо, – осторожно приняв стакан из моих рук, он принюхался и только потом осушил его одним глотком.

– Травить я вас не собираюсь, – я присел на стул напротив и скрестил руки на груди. Он поставил стакан на стол и в ответ скрестил свои. 

– Что вам нужно, Поттер?

– Принес попить из чистого сострадания, ничего более. Если вы не решитесь мне что-нибудь рассказать, конечно.

– Не вижу в ваших руках протокола.

– Не имею права, – развел руками я, – так что без всяких протоколов. Воспринимайте меня как человека, просто желающего помочь.

– С какой стати, Поттер? Кто вы мне? – неожиданно выкрикнул Снейп, и я едва не подпрыгнул на месте. Впервые вижу человека, который так отчаянно протестует против чьего-то желания оказать ему поддержку. – С чего вам мне помогать? Это что, новая методика ведения расследований Скотланд-Ярда – заставить арестованного поверить, что ему «просто хотят помочь», и вытянуть всю подноготную? – продолжал кипятиться преподаватель, и я заворожено смотрел, как с его губ слетают микроскопические капли слюны и исчезают в лучах солнечного света. 

– Если так, то мне об этом нововведении ничего не известно. Что ж, я попробую объяснить. Только что доктор Джефферсон принес заключение, подтверждающее ваши слова касательно отравления, дозы яда и содержания разбитого шприца. Возможно, в практике инспектора Макферсона бывало всякое, и он привык не доверять даже своей логике, но в моей недолгой карьере еще не случалось такого, чтобы убийца сам отравил, потом сам пытался дать противоядие, а потом сам же поднял панику и посоветовал вызвать полицию. Наверное, я идиот, раз связываюсь со столь неблагодарным человеком, но все же верю вам практически на сто процентов, правда, только в том, что касается вашей вины. В том, что вам известны какие-то детали этой истории, неизвестные нам, я не сомневаюсь ни на секунду.

Я помолчал, переводя дыхание и с удовольствием отмечая, что Снейп слушает меня молча и спорить, похоже, не собирается, по крайней мере пока.

– Если все именно так, как мне представляется, – продолжил я подбодренный его вниманием, – то Тревор Смит встретил свою смерть от рук того, кого сам же и вынудил к решительным действиям с помощью шантажа. Мои слова не значат, что я оправдываю убийцу, – такое оправдать нельзя – но мне совершенно ясно, что для того, чтобы разобраться во всем, придется перетрясти немало грязного белья, иначе не выйдет. Так что выбирать теперь вам: либо вы рассказываете правду инспектору Макферсону и все, вами сказанное, подшивается к делу, либо мне, без протокола, и надеетесь на то, что настоящего убийцу удастся с помощью этой информации вытащить на белый свет, доказать его вину и привлечь к ответственности без использования ваших показаний.

– Поттер, вы пытаетесь раскрыть дело за спиной начальника и сделать за мой счет головокружительную карьеру в Скотланд-Ярде? – Снейп смотрел на меня с усталым пониманием, я же изумился настолько, что не смог сдержать возмущенного возгласа. Мой собеседник тем временем продолжал все тем же пасмурным тоном. – Умоляю вас, воздержитесь от спектакля. Ничего в этом мире не ново: десятки студентов нашего колледжа делают свои карьеры подобным образом, и мы давно научились видеть гнилое нутро под сахарной оболочкой лести и предложений любой доступной помощи в исследованиях. 

– Я хочу сделать карьеру, мистер Снейп! – не в силах далее держать себя в рамках приличия, я вскочил со стула и забегал по комнате. – Всегда хотел, с детства, с тех пор как погибли мои родители, мне ничего не давалось просто, однако никогда – слышите, никогда – мне не приходило в голову идти к своей цели по головам! 

– Так зачем же тогда?

– Что, простите? – прерванный на половине захватившей меня пламенной речи, я не сразу понял, о чем меня спрашивают. 

– Зачем вы хотите мне помочь, Поттер? – повторил Снейп тоном, каким, наверное, объясняет первокурсникам назначение разных типов химической посуды. Впрочем, мне почему-то кажется, что он и в такой ситуации злится на их непонимание.

Осознав, что мне нечего ответить, я опустился на стул совершенно без сил и беспомощно посмотрел на своего собеседника. Сказать ему, что он мне просто симпатичен? Какая нелепица! Я сам себя не понимал, а он не поверит тем более.

– Не знаю, – я не смотрел больше на него – напротив, опустил глаза и с усердием изучал неровные плитки на полу комнаты для допросов. Сколько раз их так в бессилии рассматривали обвиняемые? А вообще, смешно: именно обвиняемым я себя сейчас и чувствовал. – Правда, не знаю. Это происходит помимо меня.

– Что ж, – Снейп прокашлялся и сплел бледные пальцы в замок. Я вновь мог смотреть на него, смотреть и не верить своим глазам: он собрался что-то мне рассказать! – Я не могу сказать вам всего, Поттер, но…

Ну и конечно, в этот самый момент, как во всех захватывающих дух историях, распахнулась дверь, пропуская в нашу тесную клетушку инспектора Макферсона.

– Вы свободны, мистер Снейп. Мы взяли настоящего убийцу и приносим вам извинения за то, что безосновательно отняли у столь занятого ученого его время.

– Убийцу? – я не думал, что Снейп способен побледнеть еще сильнее, но он побледнел. Голос его прозвучал сипло, как у тяжело больного, а ладони с такой силой вцепились в подлокотники стула, что я был готов поклясться, что слышал хруст. 

– Именно! – просиял довольный инспектор. – Невилл Лонгботтом признал себя виновным в отравлении Тревора Смита. Причины нам пока неясны, но следствие еще не окончено.

– Лонгботтом? – мне казалось, Снейп сейчас лишится чувств – от облегчения или изумления было неясно. – Этот недоумок? Инспектор, он не может быть убийцей, поверьте мне на слово. Этот ребенок не способен даже самостоятельно провести простейшую химическую реакцию, не устроив взрыва в лаборатории. Он к нам в колледж-то попал исключительно из-за близкого знакомства своей занимающей в обществе высокое положение бабушки, леди Августы, с сэром Уильямом Рэмзи…

– Мистер Снейп, – остановил химика Макферсон, – мне не кажется, что нужно обладать особыми талантами, чтобы добавить порошок в виски, но, тем не менее, смею вас заверить, что Скотланд-Ярд не отправляет невиновных на виселицу. Лонгботтом непременно будет допрошен еще не раз. А теперь не смею более вас задерживать.

Вздохнув, Снейп кивнул на прощание инспектору, направился к дверям и вдруг остановился.

– Инспектор, вы не будете возражать, если ваш стажер проводит меня? Я не уверен, что смогу выбраться самостоятельно.

– Конечно, о чем речь, – улыбнулся Макферсон. – Поттер, проводите, пожалуйста, мистера Снейпа.

– Да, сэр, – сердце мое забилось в груди от необъяснимой радости. – Пойдемте, мистер Снейп, нам направо.

В полном молчании мы дошли практически до главного входа, и я уже не был уверен в том, что химик позвал меня с какой-то особой целью, может, он от усталости и нервов действительно забыл путь?

– Можно ли где-то неподалеку выпить бокал кларета, не подскажете? – громко обратился он ко мне, уже обхватив ладонью массивную ручку тяжелой двери.

– Да, – ничего не понимая, я смутился окончательно. – Я не бываю в таких местах – жалованье не то, но Макферсон с коллегами частенько наведывается к Смитсону. Это прямо за углом, на Дерби Гейт. 

– Замечательно, – все так же громко поблагодарил меня Снейп, вдруг засуетился, словно в поисках чего-то хлопнул себя по карману, уронил перчатку и, поднимая, шепнул мне едва различимо. – Жду вас там через полчаса. 

***

Войдя в полутемное помещение, я стал оглядываться в поисках Снейпа, но никак не мог его обнаружить. Хозяин заведения – очевидно, сам Смитсон – не обратил на меня ровным счетом никакого внимания: вероятнее всего, мой внешний вид не предполагал для него серьезной выручки. Впрочем, обижаться повода не было, я действительно готов был оплатить не более чем чашечку кофе, и то при условии, что намеченное здесь рандеву все-таки состоится. А в этом я уже начинал сомневаться.

– Поттер! – раздался глубокий голос из-за спрятанного за бордовой занавесью углового столика. – Идите сюда быстрее!

Обрадованный, я ловко нырнул за занавеску, присел на самый край изящного стула без подлокотников и посмотрел на Снейпа. Тот рассеянно крутил кончиками тонких пальцев почти пустой бокал с вином и выглядел сейчас еще более погруженным в свои мысли, нежели во время нашей беседы в участке.

– Я слушаю вас, – осторожно начал я разговор. Снейп чуть тряхнул длинными волосами, словно сбрасывая с себя задумчивость, и его живые, блестящие в свете газового рожка глаза с явственным интересом оглядели меня так, словно мы до этого были незнакомы. Уставившись на меня, он дернул самым краешком бескровных губ в неком подобии легкой улыбки, и этот простой жест в одно мгновение преобразил его лицо до неузнаваемости. Как мне тогда удалось не разинуть от удивления рот – не знаю до сих пор.

– Вы все еще настроены разобраться в этом деле? – нетерпеливо барабаня пальцами по столешнице, заговорил он, наконец.

– А вы считаете, что тут осталось в чем разбираться? – я и сам так считал, если честно, но мне нужно было услышать его мнение еще раз, разговорить его.

– Помилуйте, вы ведь видели Невилла Лонгботтома! – он сморщился, как от хронической, но от этого не менее неприятной, боли. – Самое бестолковое создание, что мне доводилось встречать. Этот студент не то что на убийство, он на вранье не способен.

Я усмехнулся:

– Тут вы не правы. Сегодня он совершил либо одно, либо другое, не правда ли?

– И этим поразил меня в самое сердце. Я не могу пока понять, почему он берет на себя то, чего не совершал, рискуя быть обвиненным и окончить свои бездарно прожитые годы на виселице. Тем не менее этого глупца нужно спасать, и я точно скажу вам, как это сделать, – Снейп залпом допил вино и, высунув руку за занавеску, подозвал хозяина. 

– Еще два бокала кларета и говядину под черничным соусом для меня. Вино сейчас, а мясо подадите, как только молодой человек уйдет, – Смитсон кивнул и исчез раньше, чем я успел уточнить заказ.

– Я не собирался заказывать… – начал было я, обращаясь к Снейпу, но он остановил меня жестом. 

– Не тратьте лишних слов, Поттер, не выношу празднословов. Дождемся вина, а затем продолжим нашу беседу. 

Он откинулся на спинку стула и прикрыл глаза. Тонкая вертикальная морщинка пересекла его лоб, и мне казалось, я мог видеть, как вертятся мысли в его голове – словно хорошо смазанные детали точнейшего часового механизма. Отчего-то сейчас я представлял его за работой в лаборатории: высокого и тонкого, в белом халате и с забранными лентой волосами, держащего в длинных ловких пальцах хрупкую химическую посуду, сосредоточенного и вот так же нахмуренного. Комок встал у меня в горле, в груди заворочалось что-то тяжелое и стало сложно сделать следующий вдох. Я знал, отлично знал это чувство, знал и до дрожи в коленях боялся. Хорошо, что Снейп не может видеть меня сейчас.

К счастью, наваждение было рассеяно появившимся с вином хозяином. Поставив бокалы на стол, Смитсон вновь исчез так же быстро, как появился, но этих нескольких секунд с лихвой хватило, чтобы выровнять дыхание.

– Итак, – Снейп пригубил вино, на мгновение прикусил нижнюю губу и очень серьезно посмотрел на меня, – допрос Лонгботтома назначен на завтра, полагаю?

– Так и есть, – кивнул я. – Сегодня уже слишком поздно, к тому же инспектор любит дать заключенным провести ночь в камере предварительного заключения. Он говорит, что после этого те охотнее отвечают на вопросы.

– Ему не повредит в качестве микстуры от глупости, – хмыкнул преподаватель. – У вас будет возможность самому задать несколько правильных вопросов?

– Не думаю, – я почесал подбородок, – но поговорить заранее с Макферсоном, я думаю, будет возможно. Он относится ко мне с симпатией и не станет насмехаться.

– Насмехаться тут не над чем, вопросы вменяемые, но инспектор должен знать правильные ответы. Во-первых, нужно спросить этого болвана, где он раздобыл цианид натрия. Я даже не сомневаюсь, что он сообщит, что взял его в лаборатории. Между тем такого вещества мы по понятным причинам не держим и в учебных лабораторных работах не используем. Кто бы его не всыпал в пойло несчастного Смита, он принес его с собой – тем более достать его вне университета, как это ни парадоксально, значительно легче. 

– В самом деле? – я округлил глаза.

– Именно так, – игнорируя мое удивление, равнодушно пожал плечами мой собеседник. – Данное вещество до сих пор нередко используется для уничтожения ос и может быть куплено как в специализированных местах, так и в крупных аптеках.

– Ясно, – пробормотал я. Может, Макферсону этот факт и был известен, но для меня простота, с которой в наше время можно насмерть отравить человека, оказалась сущим откровением. 

– Во-вторых, – продолжил Снейп, ничуть не сбившись с мысли, – нужно спросить, в каком виде был приобретен яд – Лонгботтом вполне способен сказать, что это, как и синильная кислота, жидкость. 

– Послушайте, даже мне известно, что это порошок!

– Вы, полагаю, по роду деятельности интересуетесь криминалистикой. Лонгботтом же ей не интересуется, а в химии, как я уже подчеркивал, он полный невежда. Ну и последнее, нужно непременно спросить, сколько вещества было добавлено в напиток Смита. Знать смертельную дозу он не может никак. Ошибок при ответе на эти вопросы будет достаточно для того, чтобы снять с него обвинения?

– Полагаю, что да, – я снова почесал подбородок. – А если он все же ответит верно?

– Значит, я недооценил этого юношу, и он прекрасный актер, с поразительной правдоподобностью исполнявший роль полного недоумка в течение двух с половиной лет обучения в нашем колледже, – усмехнулся Снейп. – Но это маловероятно.

– Вы понимаете, что оправдание Лонгботтома приведет к тому, что на вас вновь упадет подозрение? Макферсон искренне считает, что ваш профессионализм и бурная реакция на вопрос о шантаже – едва ли не стопроцентное доказательство вины.

– Разумеется, я понимаю, Поттер, но надеюсь, что за то время, которое подарил мне мистер Лонгботтом, сумею продумать свою защиту до мельчайших деталей.

Я кивнул и встал из-за стола, в последний раз взглянув на совершенно спокойного теперь Снейпа. Может быть, я непроходимый дурак, и он просто водит меня за нос, ведя какую-то свою, понятную только ему одному игру, но я верю в его благие намерения и сделаю все так, как он сказал. Я вдруг сообразил, что не знаю, как доложить химику о результатах допроса обвиняемого.

– Мне зайти завтра в колледж, чтобы рассказать вам о том, как все прошло?

– Ни в коем случае, – тоже встрепенулся Снейп: похоже, и он об этом заранее не подумал. Достав из кармана блокнот и карандаш, черкнув пару сток и вырвав лист, он протянул его мне. – Мой адрес. Домовладелица вас проводит в мои комнаты.

***

За полчаса до начала допроса, решившись, наконец, на разговор с начальством, я присел к столу Макферсона. 

– Сэр, – начал я осторожно, – я вчера весь вечер думал о деле с отравлением Смита. Может, я ошибаюсь, но мне кажется, у этого Лонгботтома кишка тонка для совершения столь страшного и расчетливого преступления. На глазах у всех, понимаете, а он вчера так смущался, когда говорил с вами.

Макферсон отложил свои заметки и подпер голову кулаком.

– И мне все это не нравится, Поттер. Вы к тому же не все знаете, друг мой, а тоже усомнились. Вчера вечером я еще раз заходил к сэру Уильяму и справлялся об этом юноше, так профессор был несказанно удивлен его признанием. Он отлично знаком со старой леди Августой, бабушкой Невилла, да и самого юного Лонгботтома знает с детства и считает совершенно безобидным существом. Но он твердо настаивает на своей вине, и, даже если он действительно невиновен, я не представляю, как нам поймать его на лжи – ведь преступление видели все студенты этой рабочей группы, и все имеют химическое образование, достаточное для того, чтобы недурно разбираться в ядовитых веществах. 

– Дело в том, что вчера, – мне не хотелось вмешивать имя Снейпа, но даже после многочасовых ночных размышлений я не смог придумать, каким образом обойти его стороной, – когда вас в участке ожидал Северус Снейп, я решился задать ему пару вопросов касательно мистера Лонгботтома…

– Вы не должны был этого делать, – нахмурился Макферсон.

– Я знаю, сэр, простите. Было жарко, я принес ему воды в комнату для допросов, ну и мы обмолвились парой ничего не значащих замечаний об этом студенте. Так вот, мистер Снейп крайне низкого мнения о его способностях и считает, что Лонгботтом не способен отличить яд от лекарства, а порошок от жидкости. Может, стоит задать ему какие-нибудь вопросы, ну, – я потянул немного время, словно придумывая на ходу, и закончил, – например, где он его взял. Снейп еще сказал мне, что в лаборатории такого вещества быть не могло, и его должны были принести с собой.

– Это младенцу ясно, – фыркнул инспектор, – его в любой аптеке можно купить. 

Мне стало стыдно, ведь я не младенец, а этого до вчерашнего вечера не знал. Но раскрывать этого факта Макферсону я, конечно, не собирался.

– На всякий случай. А еще спросить в каком агрегатном состоянии было вещество – он может не знать, что это твердое вещество, и тогда станет ясно…

– Знаете что, Поттер, – неожиданно рассердился инспектор, – эти нелепые вопросы можете задавать на допросе сами. Я даю вам карт-бланш, – Макферсон встал и захлопнул папку с материалами, – через пятнадцать минут жду вас в восемнадцатом кабинете с двумя констеблями. 

***

Лонгботтом думал, и в полной тишине просторного кабинета номер восемнадцать можно было различить только скрип перьевой ручки ведущего протокол констебля. 

– Понимаете, я, – юноша раскраснелся, на его висках выступила испарина, и голос то и дело срывался на шепот, – я действовал необдуманно. Если бы я мог сейчас все исправить, я бы обязательно…

– Отвечайте на заданный вопрос, мистер Лонгботтом, – сурово оборвал его лепет Макферсон. – Каковы были причины, побудившие вас всыпать яд в напиток Тревора Смита?

– Он угрожал мне этим утром, – практически пропищал обвиняемый, не глядя ни на кого из присутствующих.

– Чем же?

– Тревор сказал, – Лонгботтом набрал полную грудь воздуха, как будто готовился нырнуть, и выпалил на одном дыхании, – сказал, что он скажет всем, что я гомосексуалист.

Тишину, повисшую в помещении, на этот раз не нарушал даже скрип пера. Все смотрели на резко побледневшего юношу, приоткрыв рты, и даже всегда и во всем невозмутимый инспектор никак не мог собраться с мыслями, чтобы продолжить дознание. Я тоже замер на своем стуле, как пригвожденный, – если я чего-то и не ожидал, так это того, что дело примет столь щекотливый оборот. Признания такого рода не совершались обычно по своей воле.

– Нет, вы не поняли! – опомнился вдруг Лонгботтом. – Это неправда, ну, то есть, не совсем правда. Я никогда и ни с кем… – смущенный, юноша стих так же неожиданно, как и заговорил, и было ясно, что он растерялся и запутался в собственных показаниях окончательно.

Макферсон тем временем все-таки взял себя в руки.

– Почему же вы тогда испугались его угрозы настолько сильно, что не только решились убить, но и тщательно спланировали преступление заранее? Ваши действия никак нельзя назвать совершенными в состоянии аффекта.

– Я… дело в том, что бабушка бы меня убила, если бы узнала, – едва слышно невпопад пролепетал обвиняемый и надолго затих.

План допроса летел к чертям, инспектор сердито шелестел страницами своей записной книжки, констебль занес в протокол последние слова Лонгботтома и теперь скучающе смотрел в окно, и я понял, что настал мой звездный час.

– Где вы взяли цианид натрия, мистер Лонгботтом? – твердо спросил я, глядя обвиняемому прямо в глаза.

Юноша моментально оживился – похоже, он ожидал этого вопроса.

– В лаборатории, конечно. Во время наших исследовательских работ шкафы с реактивами всегда стоят открытыми, все студенты были заняты делом, и когда мистер Снейп вышел, улучить момент было несложно. А Смит всегда бросал свою фляжку где ни попадя, вот я и, – он снова смешался и умолк.

Макферсон бросил на меня совершенно ошарашенный взгляд, и я победно ухмыльнулся в ответ. 

– То есть вы хотели сказать, что пока никто не обращал на вас внимания, вы влили цианид натрия в его флягу? – уточнил я, намеренно сделав ошибку в своем вопросе.

– Да, так все и было, – прошептал Лонгботтом.

С Макферсона сейчас можно было писать картину, настолько живописным было его выражение лица. Я испытывал просто детский восторг от того, что Снейп оказался настолько проницательным и настолько точно предсказал все ответы своего бестолкового студента. Теперь уже про концентрацию можно было не спрашивать, все и без этого было ясно.

Инспектор в приступе раздражения подскочил со своего стула и с треском хлопнул блокнотом по столу.

– Мистер Лонгботтом, объяснитесь! Зачем вы умышленно запутывали следствие, признав себя виновным в преступлении, которого не совершали, да еще и приплетаете теперь к делу нелепые россказни о шантаже, которого, как я понимаю, не было в помине?

– Я не понимаю, сэр, я все рассказал как было…

– Тут и понимать нечего, – рявкнул Макферсон, – нам доподлинно известно, что в вашей лаборатории не держат цианид натрия, который, к слову сказать, является кристаллическим веществом, а не жидкостью!

– О, господи, – Лонгботтом побледнел еще сильнее и покачнулся. Всегда готовый к такому повороту событий, второй констебль подскочил со своего места и тут же сунул ему под нос заранее заготовленную баночку с нюхательной солью. Через какое-то время краска вновь появилась на щеках незадачливого лгуна, и он смог продолжать. – Простите меня, пожалуйста. Я пытался защитить хорошего человека. Меня теперь арестуют?

– Вас уже арестовали, вы не заметили? – вдруг успокоившийся Макферсон, похоже, с трудом сдержал рвущийся наружу хохот. – Но теперь вас, безусловно, ожидает не виселица, а всего лишь недолгие исправительные работы. Впрочем, если вы сейчас же сообщите нам имя убийцы, мы сможем договориться и замять этот неловкий и неприятный для вашей семьи инцидент. 

– Я не до конца уверен в том, что это именно он отравил Тревора, – прошептал вконец расстроенный случившимся с ним конфузом юноша.

– Вы хотите сказать, что были готовы добровольно пойти на казнь, чтобы спасти жизнь человеку, в вине которого вы даже не уверены до конца? – не удержался я.

Лонгботтом только кивнул, а я подумал, что причиной всему должна быть любовь, причем, судя по Лонгботтому, безответная, – ничто иное не может заставить человека вести себя столь отчаянно и безрассудно. К тому же разговоры про нетрадиционную ориентацию несчастного тоже, вероятнее всего, правдивы – ведь среди участников трагедии не было ни одной особы женского пола. 

– Расскажите нам все по порядку, – подперев ладонью подбородок, тяжело вздохнул инспектор, – и можете быть свободны. Заподозрить в вас хоть сколько-нибудь злой умысел может только безумец. 

– Рассказывать почти нечего, – голос Лонгботтома дрожал, ладонями он неосознанно потирал запястья, на которых со вчерашнего дня и до нынешнего утра были наручники. – То, что Тревор добивался своих целей любым путем, было известно всем, в том числе и мне, поэтому, когда позавчера вечером после занятий я увидел их ссору, то сразу понял, что Смит его шантажирует. К этому моменту все студенты уже покинули колледж, и я должен был тоже уйти, но забыл конспекты и вернулся никем не замеченный, так что они не знали, что я видел ссору.

– Мистер Лонгботтом, это невыносимо, – снова вспылил Макферсон, в раздражении пощипывая себя за кончик уса, – кто эти они, поясните для начала! 

– Тревор…

– Это мы поняли! С кем ссорился убитый?

Я был уверен, что он назовет фамилию белобрысого, похожего на хорька, помощника Северуса Снейпа, но его ответ поверг меня в шок.

– С мистером Снейпом, – прошелестел юноша.

– Так, – задумчиво протянул инспектор, – похоже, мы зря отпустили его так скоро. Продолжайте, Лонгботтом.

– А что тут продолжать? Я знал, что Тревор завалил экзамен по неорганической химии, и что его собираются отчислять, а мистер Снейп стоял такой мертвенно бледный тогда в коридоре, и Смит явно ему угрожал. Я не знаю, в чем там было дело, не слышал, но когда на следующий день Тревора убили, а потом вы, – он затравленно взглянул на меня, – увезли с собой мистера Снейпа, я подумал, что его повесят. А он был ко мне так добр. То есть он не показывал этого, конечно, кричал на меня всегда, но если по чести говорить, то я довольно нерадивый ученик, и если бы он не ставил мне все это время удовлетворительные баллы, я давно был бы отчислен из колледжа.

Макферсон и оба констебля смотрели на Лонгботтома в немом изумлении и, кажется, даже перестали моргать. 

– И вы решили его спасти? – прошептал я. 

Лонгботтом пожал плечами и только совершенно растерянно качнул головой в знак согласия. 

Так вот в кого был влюблен этот недотепа. Невероятно: на него кричат, унижают, называют полной бестолочью, а он испытывает по отношению к своему обидчику просто-таки священную любовь. Что за нелепый мазохизм? В жизни, конечно, все бывает, но это было за гранью моего понимания.

– Ясно, – подытожил допрос Макферсон. – Подпишете бумаги, Лонгботтом, и можете быть свободны, и не приведи вас господь еще раз пытаться кого-нибудь спасти. Помните об этом хотя бы ради старой леди Августы. Поттер, – повернулся он ко мне, – закончите оформление протоколов, а мы с Питерсом и Джонсом тем временем оправимся в Университетский Колледж и осуществим арест Северуса Снейпа, по всем правилам на этот раз. Отправляемся, ребята, – обратился он к давно заскучавшим констеблям, и те с готовностью вскочили. 

***

Я присел за свободный сейчас стол Макферсона и спрятал лицо в ладонях в попытке абстрагироваться от суетливой действительности Скотланд-Ярда. Меняют ли что-то показания Лонгботтома – вот вопрос, который я так старательно пытался в эту минуту решить. Невилл считает своего преподавателя убийцей – сей факт был совершенно неоспорим, но это не значило, что мнение его соответствует действительности. Все старые вопросы вновь становились актуальными, но теперь к ним добавились и новые. Зачем Снейпу пытаться спасать мучившегося в предсмертной агонии Смита, зачем первому заявлять об убийстве, зачем, в конце концов, инструктировать меня в том, как вытащить из передряги Лонгботтома, который безропотно и самоотверженно собирался подставить свою шею? Нет, что-то здесь определенно не сходилось, и если бы Макферсон знал о нашем вчерашнем разговоре, то тоже бы это понял. Жаль, что я не решился ему рассказать раньше. 

Врасплох захваченный жаждой деятельности, я подскочил и забегал туда-сюда по проходу между столами. Инспектор отправился в колледж арестовывать Снейпа, но сам Снейп дал мне вчера домашний адрес, значит, в колледж ехать не собирался. Я остановился. Он ведь ждет сейчас меня, ждет новостей, а я как умалишенный бегаю по участку и, словно барышня, заламываю руки, вместо того, чтобы предупредить его о грядущем аресте. Он говорил, что спланирует свою защиту, но не были ли эти слова бахвальством? 

До жилища Снейпа было недалеко, и если я отправлюсь прямо сейчас, то можно быть уверенным в том, что прибуду значительно раньше остальных полицейских, которым предстоит совершить немалый крюк через Университетский Колледж, да еще и задержаться там до выяснения домашнего адреса преподавателя химии. Я схватил с вешалки плащ и, в спешке забыв прислоненный к стене зонт и даже не вспомнив о своей шляпе, выскочил под идущий сегодня с самого утра проливной дождь. К счастью, в этот момент у участка притормозил пустой кэб и спас меня от неминуемой простуды. 

Через десять минут я был на неширокой старинной улочке и стучал в когда-то покрытую красивым темным лаком, но теперь совершенно обшарпанную дверь. Либо химик более стеснен в средствах, чем пытался мне показать, либо совершенно не заботится о комфорте и эстетических характеристиках своего обиталища. Надо сказать, насколько я успел узнать этого хмурого и непредсказуемого человека, второе мне казалось более вероятным. Впрочем, внутри дом выглядел куда более опрятным и гостеприимным. Очень пожилая, но подтянутая и аккуратная дама, узнав мое имя, проводила меня по довольно крутой лестнице на второй этаж и приказала обождать минуту на площадке. Постучав в дверь своего квартиранта, она, не дожидаясь ответа, заглянула внутрь:

– К вам мистер Поттер, сэр. Хорошо, – она повернулась ко мне. – Он ждет вас.

Поблагодарив даму и усилием воли уняв неясно откуда взявшуюся нервную дрожь, я твердым шагом вошел в комнату и, оглядевшись, просто остолбенел от изумления. 

Помещение, в котором я оказался, легче было назвать чем-то вроде подземной кладовой музея науки и технологии. Темные непроницаемые для солнечного света портьеры были плотно задернуты и почти совсем сливались с такими же темными стенами, создавая иллюзию, что в комнате вовсе нет окон. Несколько керосиновых ламп приткнуты были в местах самых неожиданных, но давали слишком мало света, чтобы в достаточной мере осветить немаленькое пространство гостиной. Большая часть стен была закрыта книжными шкафами, сплошь уставленными тяжелыми томами. Однако совершенно не рассортированные, стоящие не по размеру и цвету, как обычно бывает в библиотеках и книжных магазинах, они создавали еще большее ощущение хаоса. Несколько журнальных столиков были беспорядочно расставлены в центре комнаты и на всех них громоздились какие-то химические установки, реактивы, огромные куски минералов и металлические инструменты. Но добил меня приютившийся в самом дальнем углу стеллаж, заполненный банками с разнообразными заспиртованными уродцами.

Хозяина в окружавшем меня бардаке я заметил не сразу, а только когда тот поднялся мне навстречу из стоящего ко мне спиной глубокого кресла у камина. Одетый в домашний тяжелый бархатный халат с большим стеганым отложным воротником, с волосами, неаккуратно забранными простой лентой, хмурый и сонный, он не производил впечатление человека, ожидавшего гостей.

– Доброе утро, – попытался как можно приветливее улыбнуться я, но моя вежливость его ничуть не растопила.

– Как все прошло? – вместо ответа на приветствие буркнул химик.

– Как вы и предсказывали, – я оглянулся вокруг в поисках поверхности, на которую можно было присесть, но ничего не нашел. 

Заметив мои терзания, Снейп раздраженно сбросил с одного из стульев наваленные на него кипой журналы, подтянул его к креслу у разожженного камина и занял свое место, расслабленно вытянув худые бледные ноги, обутые в жесткие на вид черные домашние туфли.

– Садитесь уже и рассказывайте. 

– Лонгботтома оправдали, – осторожно начал я, не готовый пока вдаваться в подробности, – и вы снова считаетесь главным подозреваемым. Более того, инспектор Макферсон с двумя констеблями отправился в колледж, чтобы произвести ваш арест. Полагаю, что не найдя вас там, они добудут адрес и направятся прямиком сюда. Думаю, будут здесь, – я глянул на медные часы на каминной полке, – минут через тридцать-сорок. 

– Значит, арест на этот раз будет официальным? – Снейп посмотрел на меня проницательным взглядом. Слишком проницательным, по моему мнению. – Что же изменилось со вчерашнего дня, когда я был просто приглашен для беседы?

Я прикусил губу, не в силах решить, как начать разговор на тему, представляющуюся мне личной и слишком щекотливой.

– Черт вас возьми, Поттер! – вдруг резко выкрикнул Снейп. – Вы сами сказали, что у меня мало времени, а мне нужно знать сейчас, каковы будут детали предъявленного обвинения. Вы здесь, и из этого следует, что в мою вину не верите, и все еще намереваетесь помочь, так не молчите тогда! Что сказал на допросе этот идиот Лонгботтом?

– Он был влюблен в вас, не так ли? – выпалил я на одном дыхании, решив броситься в омут с головой.

– Что? – лицо Снейпа вытянулось, и глаза совершенно натурально вылезли из орбит. – Что вы несете, Поттер? У вас горячка?

– К сожалению, я совершенно здоров. Может быть, имея воспаленный мозг, было бы легче постичь безумие, которое творится на вашей кафедре химии. Лонгботтом сегодня практически прилюдно признался в своей гомосексуальной ориентации. К счастью, к этому моменту Макферсон уже пришел к заключению, что ваш студент – полный кретин и не способен внятно излагать свои мысли, так что просто ему не поверил. 

– О, господи, – простонал Снейп, без сил откидываясь на спинку кресла. – Я до последнего момента надеялся избежать этих толков. 

– Толков пока нет, – натянуто улыбнулся я. – Никто, кроме меня, ничего не понял. Пока.

– Вы, Поттер, прямо белая ворона какая-то в вашем отделе, – невесело усмехнулся химик.

Ничего не ответив, я несколько секунд просто смотрел на него, чуть прищурив глаза. Насколько невинным было это полушутливое замечание? Что я должен сказать в ответ? Я не был уверен в том, что правильно понял все происходящее и, главное, правильно для себя определил сущность Снейпа. Впрочем, другого шанса объясниться мне, возможно, уже не представится. 

– В известной степени да, именно белая ворона, – твердо ответил я, не отрывая прямого взгляда от непроницаемо черных глаз моего собеседника. И этот неразрывный контакт дал мне возможность отметить, как всего на мгновение расширились и стали заметны до того неразличимые зрачки его глаз. Он меня понял, он это принял, не говоря ни слова. Сердце мое словно сорвалось с привязи и пустилось отбивать какой-то сумасбродный ритм. Я все правильно понял.

– Так что же сказал Лонгботтом? – прервал Снейп мой мысленный танец, возвращая в жестокую действительность.

И я пересказал ему все, – от первого слова до последнего – четко и профессионально описал все жесты, взгляды, реакцию слушателей, опустив только свою собственную.

– Он лжет, Поттер, – вздохнул Снейп после того, как я окончил свое повествование. – Я действительно недооценил этого мальчишку. Используя некоторые правдивые факты, он сумел повернуть их так, что будь я сам на месте инспектора, то поверил бы ему безоговорочно. 

– Так Тревор Смит не угрожал вам? – с надеждой спросил я. – Ничего этого не было?

– Это, к сожалению, было. Подсмотренная Лонгботтомом ссора между мной и Смитом действительно происходила вечером накануне убийства, и этот проходимец в самом деле шантажировал меня, вынуждая поставить ему положительные баллы за экзамен, но я никогда не пошел бы у него на поводу. На следующий день я пришел в колледж с готовым заявлением на увольнение, и у меня уже была назначена встреча с Рэмзи, правда, о цели моего визита профессор не догадывался. Но еще до того, как мне представилась возможность вручить ему заявление, произошли известные вам события. 

– Чем он шантажировал вас? 

– Это вам знать совершенно не обязательно! – отрезал Снейп, но я и не думал позволять ему так легко избавиться от меня.

– Послушайте, – я вскочил со стула, – вы хотели, чтобы я помогал вам, и я помог! Нарушил устав, пошел наперекор своим коллегам и непосредственному начальнику и, вероятнее всего, вынужден буду теперь оставить службу. Я не жалуюсь! Но вам не кажется, что было бы справедливым ответить на мое доверие тем же?

– Я не просил вас помогать, если вы забыли, – процедил Снейп.

– Пусть так! – я не могу передать, как сильно взбешен был в тот момент. Я чувствовал, как к лицу прилила кровь и, думаю, губы мои тряслись. – Но понятие о чести должно быть даже у такого неблагодарного человека, как вы, мистер Снейп.

– Сядьте на место, Поттер.

– Я не ваш студент, чтобы говорить мне что делать, – уже успокаиваясь, проворчал я и сел на стул, почувствовав каким-то образом, что Снейп пошел на мировую. 

– Я не понимаю вашей потребности копаться, как вы сами давеча выразились, в грязном белье, но извольте, я расскажу, – тон его был холоден, но ни раздражения, ни пренебрежения я в нем не уловил. – Мистер Смит угрожал мне именно тем, о чём, как я понимаю, вы и подумали, – уведомить руководство университета о моей нетрадиционной ориентации и, – он поморщился, – связи с одним из студентов. В полицию он, что было крайне благородным, по его мнению, поступком, сообщать не собирался. Юный шантажист просчитался в одном: соглашаться на такое было не в моих правилах. 

– В связи со студентом, – ошеломленно повторил я сказанные Снейпом слова. Не знаю почему, но мне казалось, что при всех своих недостатках, он не пошел бы на такое. Не то чтобы ребята под его началом были несовершеннолетние или что-то еще, но мне такая связь виделась несколько непрофессиональной. 

– Да не было никакой связи, Поттер, – Снейп хлопнул ладонью по подлокотнику кресла. – Я не позволил бы себе этого, даже если бы очень хотел.

– В чем же тогда дело? – приятно было сознавать, что я не ошибся в своем собеседнике.

– В неуместных чувствах и несдержанности одного молодого человека, в моем долгом одиночестве и поразительной способности покойного Смита постоянно оказываться там, где не просят. А сегодня оказалось, что ту же невероятную способность имеет и блаженный Лонгботтом. Свалились же они все на мою седеющую голову.

– А теперь вот еще я, – улыбку подавить мне не удалось. – Но я все еще требую подробностей – личность убийцы мы так и не установили, если вы не забыли.

– Да знаю я, кто отравил Смита. Знал с самого начала, но надеялся защитить, несмотря на то, что вся эта история показала его не самые лучшие стороны. Как бы то ни было, он уже сам решил свою судьбу, и сегодня мне придется назвать его имя, – взгляд Снейпа был устремлен вдаль, словно сквозь темные шторы он мог видеть извергаемые небесами тугие струи не по-апрельски холодного дождя.

– Это Малфой? – озвучил я неожиданно посетившее меня озарение.

– Именно он, – кивнул Снейп. – Тем злополучным вечером мы с ним задержались в лаборатории после занятий, Малфой занимался возгонкой огарков, содержащих молибден, и просил меня, непосредственного куратора его исследовательской работы, помочь ему в систематизации уже полученных данных. Работа была интересная, и я согласился. Не знаю, каким образом и насколько давно он догадался обо мне, но после окончания одного из циклов, он присел за мой стол и попытался меня поцеловать, и я, к стыду своему, не сразу нашел в себе силы его оттолкнуть.

– И именно в этот момент вошел Смит, – шепотом закончил я, до глубины души тронутый откровенностью своего собеседника. – Вам не кажется, что они могли спланировать все это?

– Не знаю, Поттер, – Снейп устало потер виски кончиками указательных пальцев, и стало ясно, что он не раз уже думал об этом. – Не могу сообразить, зачем Малфою могло такое понадобиться.

Я замолчал надолго, пытаясь разложить все полученные сведения по полочкам. Смит застает своего преподавателя и однокурсника в пикантной ситуации и тем же вечером угрожает Снейпу разоблачением. Тот отказывается сотрудничать, и шантажист понимает, что угрозу придется приводить в действие, что, безусловно, ни к чему для него хорошему не приведет: Снейпа уволят, а экзамен придется сдавать какому-то другому учителю. Смит ничего по предмету не знает, и смена экзаменатора его баллы не улучшит. На его месте, я стал бы давить на Малфоя, пытаться через него воздействовать на решение Снейпа. Загнанный в угол, тот в результате решается на убийство. Все вроде логично, но одно не вписывается в строгую картину. Время. Смит просто не мог успеть провернуть все за остаток вечера, а ведь утром Малфой уже появился в лаборатории полный решимости и с цианидом натрия в кармане.

– Я думаю, Тревор уже шантажировал его, пытался с его помощью скомпрометировать вас. И именно он вынудил Малфоя устроить эту сцену в лаборатории.

– Малфой всегда отличался безукоризненным воспитанием и поведением, и я не могу представить себе, чтобы такой человек, как он, попал в сети шантажиста.

– Вы забываете про Невилла Лонгботтома. Ведь если убийца – Малфой, то именно его жизнь пытался спасти ваш недотепа. 

– Так и есть, – Снейп выпрямился в кресле. Вся поза его выражала полнейшую сосредоточенность. – Невооруженным глазом видно было, с каким немым обожанием Лонгботтом всегда смотрел на Малфоя. 

– Возможно, я сейчас фантазирую, но не кажется ли вам, что мистер Малфой на это обожание мог, в конце концов, ответить некой благосклонностью, и случайным свидетелем этой благосклонности мог стать, к его вящей радости, Смит? 

– И тогда Лонгботтом, несомненно чувствующий себя виноватым во всем произошедшем, отлично вписывается в образ благородного спасителя, – пробормотал себе под нос Снейп. – Это логично, Поттер, но недоказуемо. Невилл ничего не скажет – это уже всем понятно, Смита нет в живых, а Малфой… – мой собеседник прервался на полуслове, и мы оба услышали быстрые шаги на лестнице. – Быстрее, Поттер! Встаньте за ту портьеру, ну, живее! И не смейте вмешиваться, заклинаю вас!

Мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как молча повиноваться.

Через несколько секунд раздался резкий стук в дверь, и незваные гости, не дожидаясь позволения хозяина, вошли в комнату. 

– Чем могу помочь вам, джентльмены? – вежливо, но как-то уж очень ядовито осведомился Снейп.

Я с трудом подавил острое желание выглянуть из-за шторы и убедиться, что это действительно явились Макферсон с Питерсом и Джонсом. Впрочем, долго терзаться сомнениями мне не пришлось:

– Мистер Снейп, – раздался в ответ звучный голос инспектора, – мне кажется, вы должны отлично понимать, что за нужда привела нас сегодня в вашу, – он помолчал, – скромную обитель, – я тут же представил себе, как после этих слов Макферсон красноречиво оглядел неординарное помещение, в котором мы все сейчас находились. 

– Не совсем уверен, – хмыкнул Снейп, и по раздавшемуся следом легкому скрипу я догадался, что он опустился в свое кресло. Полицейские, похоже, продолжали стоять перед ним. – Впрочем, есть у меня одно предположение. Очевидно, вы, наконец, выяснили, что несчастный Лонгботтом не совершал убийства, и теперь снова взялись подозревать меня.

Этот легкий полушутливый тон и насмешливые нотки в голосе поразили меня до глубины души. Всего пару минут назад, когда мы со Снейпом были одни, я видел, как сильно взволнован и, может быть, даже слегка напуган этот гордый человек. Я не раз встречал людей, которые категорически не способны показывать окружающим свои чувства, предпочитая скрываться за маской равнодушия или же несерьезности, но ведь со мной химик был сегодня откровенен, а я для него совершенно точно не могу значить больше, чем Макферсон. Или каким-то невообразимым образом могу?

– Наконец-то? – в голосе Макферсона зазвучала сталь. – То есть вы все это время знали, что Лонгботтом не совершал убийства, и посчитали возможным утаить это от правосудия? Что ж, если я раньше хоть сколько-то сомневался в вашей причастности, то теперь…

– Я подозревал, – резко прервал его Снейп, – а не знал. О моих подозрениях вы не спрашивали, да и, будем откровенны, инспектор, кому бы не хотелось быстрее покинуть эту душную каморку, которую вы по какому-то нелепому недоразумению изволите называть комнатой для допросов? Впрочем, теперь мои умозаключения имеют практически неоспоримое подтверждение. 

– Что возвращает нас к определению лично вашей роли во всем произошедшем. Мистер Лонгботтом предоставил нам прелюбопытные сведения, касающиеся ваших отношений с погибшим Смитом. Судя по полученным нами сегодня утром показаниям, этот юноша все-таки шантажировал вас незадолго до своей гибели, в то время как вы сообщили нам обратное.

– Я сказал вам, что скорее уволюсь, чем позволю шантажировать себя. То же самое я ответил и мистеру Смиту в ответ на его требования.

– После чего решили проблему с помощью яда, – торжественно закончил инспектор.

– И не думал, – в голосе Снейпа по-прежнему не было слышно и следа волнения, и это, похоже, основательно сбивало Макферсона с толку. В таких случаях, как этот, когда нет ни одного доказательства, кроме косвенных, единственным реальным шансом детектива является признание подозреваемого под давлением правильно представленных фактов и точно заданных вопросов. Теперь же даже последнему оптимисту стало понятно, что Снейп ни в чем признаваться не собирается и вообще считает все обвинения смехотворными.

– Вы знали, что Лонгботтом невиновен, так? Теперь уверяете, что невиновны сами. Может, уже назовете нам имя убийцы, и дело с концом? – окончательно разозлился Макферсон.

– Охотно, – подтвердил Снейп, и вот тут голос его впервые дрогнул, и я задержал дыхание. Несмотря на всю омерзительность совершенного Малфоем злодеяния, его преподаватель совершенно точно до сих не был готов полностью смириться с этим. Мне в ту же секунду отчего-то захотелось, чтобы Снейп так верил и в меня.

Стул, на котором не так давно сидел я, едва слышно скрипнул: очевидно, окончательно растерянный Макферсон все-таки не нашел в себе сил и дальше стоять перед своим подозреваемым.

– Что ж, – он прочистил горло, – я готов выслушать вас, но имейте в виду, что дача заведомо ложных показаний…

– Малфой, – прервал Снейп стандартную полицейскую процедуру. – Все говорит о том, что убийцей является мой студент мистер Малфой.

– И откуда же такие выводы? – Макферсон на дух не переносил голословных заключений.

– Будет ли достаточно сообщения о том, что этим утром Малфой бежал из Лондона? – медленно, делая большие паузы между словами, проговорил Снейп.

– Смотря откуда у вас эта информация и насколько она соответствует истине, – инспектор несомненно чувствовал напряжение, впрочем, его сейчас чувствовал даже я: ни одной полицейской ищейке не понравится, когда подозреваемый знает больше остальных, да еще и выдает сведения столь порционно. 

– После того, как вы вчера были так любезны выпустить меня из Скотланд-Ярда, я отправился прямиком домой и размышлял весь вечер. Результатом моих логических построений явилось умозаключение, что единственный человек, который имел возможность, и кому в то же время достало бы духу совершить столь дерзкое преступление, – это мистер Малфой. Сегодня утром я поднялся едва рассвело и отправился в поместье, принадлежащее его семье, чтобы поговорить.

– Вы знакомы с семьей?

– Шапочно, – отмахнулся Снейп, но я почувствовал, что за этой легкостью несомненно кроется что-то большее.

– Юноши уже не было? – инспектор, без всякого сомнения, начинал верить химику, и на моем сердце с каждым произнесенным словом становилось все легче.

– Именно так. Ни его самого, ни его вещей я не нашел, но зато имел неудовольствие переговорить с совершенно растерянными и ничего не понимающими родителями. Они, безусловно, не владеют никакой информацией обо всем случившемся, но вы, конечно, должны будете поговорить с ними сами.

– Разумеется. Известны ли вам какие-то обстоятельства, способные вынудить Малфоя предпринять столь решительные действия?

– Достоверно не известны, но в течение последних пары недель я неоднократно видел, как они с мистером Смитом спорили, чему, к сожалению, не придал большого значения. 

– Мы начнем проверять вашу версию немедленно, но надеюсь, вам предельно ясно, что вы все еще находитесь под подозрением, а значит, не имеете права покидать город? – отчеканил Макферсон.

– По крайней мере я не арестован.

– Пока не арестованы. Чем шантажировал вас Смит и чего хотел от вас? – совершенно неожиданно, по крайней мере для меня, спросил инспектор. У меня подогнулись колени. Я боялся этого вопроса с самого начала беседы и только было решил, что опасность миновала, и он не прозвучит… Впрочем, Макферсон всегда был исключительно цепок.

– Я не думаю, что должен отвечать на этот вопрос, – процедил Снейп.

– Верно, не должны, но в ваших интересах сейчас оказывать полное содействие следствию, – по голосу инспектора было ясно, что он сейчас улыбается. Ну еще бы: пожалуй, в первый раз за беседу он имел возможность насладиться собственным превосходством.

– Вероятно, вы правы, – вздохнул Снейп. – Тревору Смиту грозило отчисление из колледжа, которое я мог предотвратить, поставив незаслуженно высокий балл за экзамен, к которому юноша был совершенно не готов. При обыкновенных обстоятельствах он не мог рассчитывать на мое человеколюбие, однако по несчастливой случайности, ему был известен один факт из моего прошлого, огласка которого могла существенно помешать мой карьере и устремлению впоследствии стать главой кафедры химии Университетского Колледжа. 

– Главой? – опешил инспектор. – Но сэр Рэмзи…

– Для Уильяма Рэмзи эта работа – временное пристанище. Лично я не имею никаких сомнений, что человек столь великого таланта, трудолюбия и живого ума очень скоро сделает какое-нибудь серьезное открытие в нашей науке, и Университетский Колледж Лондона станет для него тесен. 

– Понятно. И что же это за факт?

– Мистер Макферсон, – Снейп заговорил так мягко, словно общался сейчас не с инспектором Скотланд-Ярда, а с семилетним ребенком, – вы сами доверили бы кому-то сведения, открытие которых может стоить вам работы? Тем более после того, как угроза разоблачения миновала.

– А вы не боитесь, что утаивание этой информации окажется угрозой не только карьере, но и свободе, мистер Снейп? – в тон ему спросил инспектор.

– То, о чем я все же предпочту умолчать, абсолютно не связано с близкой вам криминальной составляющей человеческих жизней – это сугубо научный вопрос из разряда тех, в которых люди вашей профессии совершенно несведущи. Как воспринимать мои слова – дело ваше. К тому же, – встрепенулся химик, словно его посетило озарение, – я хотел бы дать вам еще один совет, прежде чем вы отправитесь проверять мои подозрения.

– Не могу сказать, что нуждаюсь в ваших советах, но все же извольте, – Макферсону определенно не терпелось уйти.

– Последняя ссора между Малфоем и Смитом произошла поздно вечером накануне убийства. Таким образом, Малфой просто не мог располагать временем, чтобы как следует подготовиться и продумать преступление – и это еще не говоря о том, что он слишком юн, чтобы быть последовательным в своих действиях.

– И что вы хотите этим сказать?

– Что цианид он, наверняка, приобрел в одной ближайших к своему дому или колледжу аптек.

Наступила долгая тишина, прерываемая только поскребыванием карандаша о бумагу, – похоже, Макферсон заносил полученные сведения в свой блокнот, а потом резко грохнули ножки отодвигаемого стула. Сухо попрощавшись, инспектор еще раз напомнил Снейпу о том, что следствие не закончено, и до тех пор никто из участников драмы не может покидать Лондон без разрешения полиции. Снейп только хмыкнул в ответ, и сразу следом я услышать хлопок двери.

– Выходите, Поттер, вы были поразительно терпеливы.

– А вы, – я практически выпал из-за шторы и принялся разминать затекшую шею, – поразительно находчивы. 

Снейп никак не прокомментировал этот сомнительный и неловкий комплимент, только чуть приподнял бровь и вопросительно посмотрел на меня, ожидая, очевидно, что я немедленно уйду. Наверное, именно так и стоило поступить, но я совершенно не был готов оставить между нами все, как есть. Назовите это интуицией или предвидением, но я не сомневался, что должен остаться.

– Значит, между вами и Смитом стоял исключительно научный вопрос, – улыбнулся я, вновь занимая все еще стоящий напротив хозяйского кресла стул. – Вам не кажется, что эта ложь может навредить вам?

– Вы бы предложили мне сказать правду? – Снейп поморщился. 

– Нет, – я усмехнулся, представив выражение, которое без всяких сомнений появилось бы на лице моего начальника, вздумай Снейп сообщить ему истинное положение дел, – конечно, нет. Мне просто интересно, сколько правды было в том, что вы ему рассказали. Тревор Смит действительно знал тайну, огласка которой помешает вам встать во главе вашей кафедры?

– Разумеется, нет. К тому же, Поттер, я никогда не имел намерения руководить отделением химии. Из всего сказанного мной инспектору истине соответствует только то, что я считаю профессора Рэмзи талантливым и многообещающим ученым и ни на секунду не сомневаюсь, что он войдет в историю великих открытий.

– То есть тайны не было?

– Никакой, кроме той, что вам, к сожалению, уже некоторое время известна. Поттер, что еще вы хотите от меня? Я, кажется, поблагодарил вас за помощь.

– Не благодарили, но мне это не важно. Я ничего не хочу, просто никак не могу решиться уйти, – бог знает, чего я ждал в тот момент от него, но был практически уверен, что чего-то дождусь: намека, какого-то особого жеста, взгляда. И жестоко ошибся.

– Тогда, пожалуйста, решайтесь быстрее. Вы должны понимать, что после такого тяжелого утра мне хочется побыть в тишине и одиночестве. 

– Да, вы правы, простите, – в попытке не выказать жестокого разочарования я постарался как можно легче подняться со своего места, хотя казалось, будто свинцовая тяжесть налила все мое тело – губы едва сумели растянуться в вежливой улыбке, ноги никак не желали нести меня в направлении двери. – Я немного забылся. Желаю вам удачного завершения этой истории. Сам я теперь заниматься этим по этическим причинам, полагаю, не должен, но следить за расследованием буду очень внимательно. 

Прощаясь, я протянул руку, и Снейп впервые ее пожал. Его ладонь оказалась сухой, шершавой и, вопреки моим ожиданиям, очень теплой.

– Спасибо за все, мистер Поттер, – я попытался поймать его взгляд, но, казалось, он не видел меня вовсе, погруженный полностью в свои мысли. Я кивнул, отпустил его ладонь, взялся за ручку двери, все еще слыша за спиной его дыхание, слишком близко, непозволительно близко. Неужели это все? Я закрою за собой эту дверь и вместе с ней закрою страницу своей жизни, в которую так толком и не успел вчитаться? Ну уж нет, я всегда считал, что лучше сожалеть о сделанном. Резко развернувшись на каблуках, я поймал его запястье и крепко сжал.

– Что вы себе позволяете, Поттер? – краска резко прилила к скулам Снейпа, а сощуренные секунду назад глаза изумленно распахнулись.

– Не знаю, – вышло хрипло и едва различимо, но мне было наплевать, – вы ведь остановите меня, если посчитаете это неуместным, – быстро выдохнул я и, рванувшись вперед, неловко прижался губами к его сухому рту. Не могу сказать, что у меня было в этом деле слишком много опыта, но даже того скромного, что был, хватило для понимания нежеланности моего порыва. Губы не раскрылись мне навстречу, а руки буквально через пару мгновений с силой оттолкнули прочь. 

– О, господи! Просите меня. Я думал…

– Забудьте, Поттер, – Снейп смотрел отчего-то не на меня, а на дверь. – Просто уходите.

Я практически не помню, как выскочил из комнаты, как сбежал по лестнице, едва не сбив с ног пожилую домовладелицу, как выскочил на погруженную несмотря на уже не ранее время в сумрак улицу, и только потоки дождя, все еще извергаемые черными, как свинец, небесами остудили меня. Я прислонился к перилам крыльца, ничуть в тот момент не боясь простудиться, подставил лицо ледяным струям и прикрыл глаза. 

В какую же неловкую ситуацию поставил я себя, да что уж тут говорить, и Снейпа заодно. Как будто ему мало подозрений в убийстве! Мысль об убийстве кольнула меня словно иглой. Этот белобрысый парень, Малфой, вот кто до сих пор не дает покоя химику! Ведь он же сам, согласившись под моим бестактным давлением рассказать об интимном моменте, произошедшем между ним и его студентом, говорил, что не сразу нашел в себе силы воспротивиться поцелую. На мой поцелуй он даже не ответил.

С моего плаща бежали ручьи, некоторые струйки беззастенчиво затекали за ворот, ноги в тонких штиблетах уже совершенно промокли, но я так и продолжал стоять, держась за поручень с таким отчаянием, с каким штормом выброшенный за борт матрос хватается за спасательный круг. Что-то не давало мне покоя, что-то в сказанных Снейпом на прощанье словах или в его взгляде. 

Превозмогая нежелание вспоминать свое фиаско, я вновь и вновь прокручивал в памяти последние минуты нашей встречи: вот он отталкивает меня, кутается в свой халат и не глядит в глаза – это вполне объяснимо, но ведь он не просто отводил взгляд, а совершенно точно смотрел на дверь с каким-то… ожиданием, как будто ждал чьего-то появления.

А ведь так оно и было! Я вдохнул влажный воздух так глубоко, что резануло легкие, и медленно выдохнул, рассеянно наблюдая за небольшим облачком пара, слетевшим с моих губ. После произошедшего с Малфоем, он не доверяет никому, и это понятно. Вполне возможно, что окажись на его месте я, то сам бы ожидал в тот момент появления Макферсона на пороге – чем не способ привлечь изворотливого обвиняемого к ответственности? Откуда Снейпу знать, что ни Макферсон, ни я никогда бы не позволили себе поступить подобным образом, если в Скотланд-Ярде пруд пруди сотрудников, которые не гнушаются никаким способом получить прибавку к жалованию? И если есть хоть один шанс из тысячи, что у нас с ним может хоть что-то получиться, то я должен его использовать!

Окрыленный охватившей меня эйфорией, я в одно мгновение взлетел на крыльцо и что есть мочи забарабанил дверным молотком. Вконец издерганная пожилая леди, кажется, не поняла ни слова из моих сумбурных объяснений, но устало махнула рукой и пропустила внутрь.

– Я сообщу мистеру Снейпу о вашем возвращении, – направилась она в сторону лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж, но я обогнал ее, едва не сбив с ног во второй раз за день.

– Он ждет меня, – пусть это действительно будет так!

Дверь в комнаты Снейпа была закрыта, но не замкнута на ключ, и я ворвался внутрь, даже не удосужившись постучать. Одному господу богу известно, что случилось в тот день с моим воспитанием. 

– Поттер, – как-то очень спокойно констатировал Снейп мое очередное появление на пороге его комнаты и аккуратно поставил на каминную полку бокал с виски. – Я почему-то совершенно не удивлен. 

– Я все понял! – практически прокричал я, стягивая тяжелый, насквозь промокший плащ и комом бросая его в угол. – Вы думали, что я собираюсь подставить вас, точно так, как это сделал Малфой. Так вот, мистер Снейп, имейте в виду, что есть еще в старой доброй Англии люди, которые совершают поступки просто потому, что хотят их совершить.

– Как пафосно, – поморщился химик, даже не собираясь опровергать мои умозаключения. Это не могло не радовать. – Зачем вы вернулись?

– Я уже говорил вам, что с тех пор, как погибли мои родители, я добивался всего в этой жизни сам. А это, поверьте, очень непросто в наше время, так что я не привык сдаваться с первого раза.

– И к чему же вы сообщаете мне все это, Поттер?

– К тому, что вам придется как минимум еще один раз меня оттолкнуть, – выпалил я и, в несколько быстрых шагов преодолев разделявшее нас расстояние, яростно обхватил его за талию, изо всех сил прижимая к себе, – но если вы тоже видите здесь хоть какую-то перспективу, то не делайте этого прямо сейчас. Дайте мне хотя бы шанс.

Почувствовав, что Снейп не сопротивляется, я ослабил хватку и на этот раз медленно прикоснулся к самому краешку его губ. Он пах виски и еще чем-то незнакомым. Этот запах и близость чужого тела настолько кружили мне голову, что я едва сдерживался, чтобы не начать срывать с него одежду прямо сейчас. Проведя самым кончиком языка по его нижней губе, я замер еще на мгновение, уже собираясь отстраниться, чтобы проанализировать произведенную моими действиями реакцию, но тут же был вознагражден за терпение и настойчивость: решившись, Снейп резко выдохнул, мышцы его спины, каменно напряженные до этого мгновения, расслабились, и он с неожиданным для меня жаром ответил на мой неловкий поцелуй. Он терзал мой рот яростно и жадно, глубоко и очень умело проникая в него языком, с силой втягивая верхнюю губу; пальцы его вплелись в мои мокрые от дождя волосы и немыслимо приятно ласкали основание шеи, и тело его было так близко, что я незамедлительно почувствовал снедающий его голод. 

С трудом оторвавшись от его губ, я быстро оглядел помещение, пытаясь понять, где находится ранее мной не замеченный вход в спальню, как вдруг понял, что Снейп уже увлекает меня куда-то в сторону дальнего от нас шкафа. Мало что понимая, я позволил вести себя, и только когда мы пересекли комнату, я увидел, что самом углу находится небольшая дверь. 

Даже под угрозой смерти я не вспомнил бы, что в тот момент представляло из себя помещение, в которое мы, не в силах разорвать объятий, не вошли, а скорее ввалились: все, что я помню – это довольно широкую, застеленную серым покрывалом кровать, на которую мы рухнули и, продолжая тереться друг о друга телами, с большим трудом сумели избавить друг друга от одежды. 

Ладони его, умелые и ловкие, безостановочно гладили мою грудь и бедра, в то время как губы все еще не отрывались от моих. Я не находил в себе сил, да и не считал необходимым сдерживать стоны, звучавшие сейчас глухо и незнакомо; замерзшая и покрытая мурашками еще несколько минут назад кожа стала горячей и влажной, будто я только вышел из любимых мной турецких бань, и никакой возможности продолжать так захватившую нас прелюдию дальше я уже не видел. Снейп, кажется, почувствовал это, легко скатившись с меня, лег рядом, встретил мой вопросительный взгляд и резко кивнул. Другого приглашения мне не требовалось. 

Поплевав на руку, я старательно смазал слюной свое и так сочащееся смазкой достоинство и, постепенно преодолевая сопротивление туго сжавшихся мышц, вошел него до самого конца. Меня бросило в жар, и уже через мгновение я отчаянно скользил у него внутри, то вбиваясь во всю длину, то входя совсем неглубоко. Снейп крепко стиснул зубы и не издавал ни единого звука, однако тонкая морщинка появившаяся между его бровей в момент проникновения, разгладилась, а лицо его являло собой картину совершенного удовольствия. Целуя его острые скулы и путаясь носом в прядях длинных волос, я решил, что этого мало. Опираясь на одну руку, я просунул вторую между наших тел, провел ладонью по груди, покрытой редкими мягкими волосами и, когда, наконец, услышал едва уловимый хриплый стон, переместил ладонь вниз, крепко сжал пальцы на его упругом и длинном члене и начал двигать кулаком, стараясь точно попадать в ритм движений моего собственного тела. Буквально через несколько секунд дыхание Снейпа сбилось, он замер, а я сделал несколько быстрых и сильных толчков внутрь и, одновременно со своим извержением, почувствовал, как в мою едва сжатую теперь ладонь полилось его семя. 

***

– Скажи мне вот что, Поттер…

– Гарри, – поправил его я, теснее прижимаясь к костлявому плечу.

– Гарри, – покладисто согласился он. – Откуда в столь молодом человеке появилась такая смелость и столь же недурное понимание ситуации?

– Про смелость я уже вроде говорил, – пожал я плечами, – а насчет понимания… Я сам бы так подумал на твоем месте. И я понимаю, какое значение имел для тебя этот Малфой.

– О чем...

– Я хочу рассказать тебе одну историю, Северус, – не дал я ему закончить вопрос и приступить к разговору, которого так опасался в последние четверть часа, будучи практически уверенным, что еще не обезопасил себя окончательно, что все еще могу быть отвергнутым из-за чувств Снейпа к его студенту-убийце. – Знаешь, когда я был совсем маленьким, и мои мама и папа еще были живы, – начав рассказ, я немного успокоился и, устроившись поудобнее, мечтательно прикрыл глаза, погружаясь в воспоминания, – у меня был котенок. Я любил его так сильно, как только может мальчишка любить крошечный и шаловливый комок шерсти. 

– Гарри, при чем здесь... – Снейп попытался встать, но я надавил на его грудь, вынуждая опуститься обратно на подушку.

– Нет, постой, дай мне закончить. Когда он сбежал, – я замолчал на секунду, только сейчас осознавая одну вещь, и горько усмехнулся, – а знаешь, похоже, я только теперь понял, что он не сбежал тогда, а умер от чего-то, и родители не нашли в себе сил мне об этом поведать. Впрочем, теперь это уже не имеет значения. В тот день мне казалось, что я больше никогда не захочу заводить ни одного домашнего питомца, ни для одного не останется места в моем сердце, но вечером того же дня кухарка принесла мне Тома. 

– Тома?

– Другого котенка. Я сначала отказался его взять, но она все равно настояла на своем, и вскоре в заботах о малыше я и думать забыл о первой утрате и стал любить Тома более всех, и он прожил рядом со мной очень долго и очень счастливо. И я был счастлив.

Снейп еще секунду смотрел на меня совершенно ошалело, а потом вдруг прикрыл глаза, откинул голову назад и начал смеяться.

– Боже мой, – с трудом выдавил он наконец, – ты сейчас никак сравниваешь меня с мальчишкой, а вас с Малфоем с потерявшимися котятами, или у меня под вечер этого сумасшедшего дня уже начались галлюцинации? 

– Только Малфоя с потерявшимся, – насупился я.

– Ну да, прости, как я мог забыть? Себя ты сравниваешь с животным, подаренным кухаркой, – Снейп перестал хохотать так же неожиданно, как начал, словно был механической игрушкой, у которой кончился завод, и совершенно серьезно посмотрел на меня. – А в роли кухарки у нас, выходит, выступает, – растянув последнее слово, он сделал паузу, предоставляя мне право закончить за него.

– Стечение обстоятельств? – вышло несколько вопросительно, но я совершенно не понимал, что же он хочет от меня услышать.

– Гарри, – Снейп все-таки вырвался из плена моих рук и перекатился бок. – Почему ты вбил себе в голову, что я испытывал какие-то чувства к юному Малфою?

– Э, – я немного растерялся от серьезности тона, которым был задан вопрос. До сего момента сам я ни на секунду не усомнился в непогрешимой верности сделанных мной, пока я мок у крыльца Снейпа, выводов. – Ты ведь сказал, что позволил ему себя поцеловать, ты был так расстроен его предательством, и вообще, ты защищал его до последнего, не так ли?

– А ты сам не был бы расстроен предательством человека, с которым бок о бок провел более двух лет, не говоря уже о том, что знал его с самого детства? – Снейп невесело усмехнулся. – А что касается защиты, вынужден признать, что отчасти понимаю этого юношу – это отнюдь не означает, что сам поступил бы так, окажись на его месте, но я действительно способен понять, что за демоны в тот день толкнули его на преступление.

Я тоже это понимал, и мне не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как согласно кивнуть. 

– А что насчет поцелуя? 

– Это допрос, Гарри? – нахмурился Снейп.

– Мне нужно все понять, – попытался я пожать плечами, хотя в той позе, в которой я сейчас находился, это было достаточно проблематично. – Если я не разберусь в ситуации сейчас, то мысли эти будут преследовать меня еще очень долго. Так почему ты не оттолкнул студента, который попытался тебя поцеловать? Разве это тот уровень профессионализма, который, по твоим словам, тебе присущ?

– Не тот, ты прав, и я до сих пор не могу простить себе эту секундную слабость. Но в тот момент я был захвачен врасплох приступом острой ностальгии. Секундное наваждение привело к кошмарным последствиям.

– Ностальгии? – теперь я не понимал ровным счетом ничего.

– Много лет назад у меня была связь с одним молодым человеком, и мистер Малфой слишком сильно мне его в ту секунду напомнил. Гарри, я не считаю нужным далее распространяться на эту тему, поскольку теперь это является только далеким прошлым, ничем более.

Озаренный догадкой, я сел в кровати, подтянул колени к подбородку и внимательно посмотрел на Северуса. Похоже, я не зря не поверил ему, когда он говорил инспектору о своем исключительно шапошном знакомстве с семьей Малфоя. 

– Значит, встретив губы сына, ты в последний раз целовал его отца, – я не сомневался в своей правоте, но все равно с замиранием сердца ждал реакции, более всего боясь ненароком обидеть человека, который в этот день уже практически сформировал вокруг меня новый мир.

Снейп вновь усмехнулся и потянул меня за руку, укладывая обратно под свой бок.

– Тебе известно, что ты слишком сообразителен, чтобы служить в Скотланд-Ярде?

– А еще слишком порочен, – облегченно рассмеялся я в ответ, изгибаясь и целуя его розовый сосок. – Но что мне еще делать?

– Работать на себя, Гарри – большая свобода, большие деньги и меньшая опасность быть случайно разоблаченным.

Я задумался надолго, просто лежал и слушал биение его сердца, его дыхание, всей грудью вдыхая незнакомый пока запах комнаты и уже ставший родным запах ее обитателя.

– Может быть ты и прав. Знаешь, это просто невероятно: всего пару часов назад моя жизнь размеренно катилась по одной вполне себе проторенной тропе и вдруг сделала такой резкий поворот. И не могу сказать, что меня это хоть на секунду пугает, – я не мог перестать улыбаться. – Все, что мне остается – это сказать спасибо всем участникам этой истории и навсегда записать прошедшие два дня в список самых лучших в моей жизни.

– Может, мне все-таки стоит напомнить тебе, что эта история – история убийства, а то слишком уж сильно ты радуешься, – хмыкнул Снейп.

– А почему мне, собственно, не радоваться? – я хитро улыбнулся. – Тревора Смита мне совершенно не жалко – он был омерзительным подлецом и никем более. И Малфоя не жалко – последние события показали его человеком низким и беспринципным. Имя бедолаги Лонгботтома благодаря доброте инспектора Макферсона осталось незапятнанным, – я хихикнул, – и бабушке пока убивать его не за что, а я нашел тебя. Какая же все-таки полезная штука – эти цианиды, – закончил я, уткнулся в плечо Снейпа и прикрыл глаза, больше не в силах бороться с накатывающей дремотой. 

**fin.**

 

**Послесловие в цифрах:**

_18 июля 1892 года_ Гарри Джеймс Поттер оставил службу в Скотланд-Ярде и начал карьеру частного детектива. Через два года успешной работы известность его достигла такого уровня, что лучшие инспектора полиции не считали зазорным просить его совета, и истории об этих расследованиях не раз попадали на передовицу «Дэйли Телеграф».

 _23 августа 1895 года_ профессор Северус Снейп возглавил кафедру химии Университетского Колледжа Лондона, сменив на этом посту оставившего преподавательскую деятельность сэра Уильяма Рэмзи. 

Дело об отравлении Тревора Смита оставалось открытым еще в течение десяти лет, но по причине наличия в материалах следствия исключительно косвенных улик и отсутствии возможности установить место пребывания главного подозреваемого _19 апреля 1902_ года было закрыто.

_______________________________

1 – сэр Уильям Рэмзи (Рамзай) – английский химик, лауреат Нобелевской премии по химии 1904 года, в 1887 году сменил Александра Уильямсона на престижной кафедре химии Университетского Колледжа Лондона, где и были сделаны основные открытия Рэмзи, среди которых особое значение имеет открытие в 1898 году элементов криптон, неон и ксенон.

2 – УКЛ (англ. UCL) – аббревиатура, используемая для обозначения Университетского Колледжа Лондона.


End file.
